Overwatch: You are a Hero
by SUPER M.V2015
Summary: Brian, the boy from the museum is hired by a company with the sole intention of making money, but when his boss has other intentions and acquires a new physical form for their own benefits, he decides to escape but before facing the tyrant and frustrate his plans. An adventure that will meet people who support him and lead him to heroism. -English version- /Update of April 2019/
1. Foreword

Overwatch: You are a Hero

 **Foreword**

The memories are very common for people as they help you remember wonderful and important moments for each person ... clear if you are a boy who goes with his younger brother to a museum of an elite organization and then one of his former agents goes there to stop two mercenaries from a terrorist organization in search of a dangerous and destructive weapon for their leader this would be a reminder that this young man would never forget.

Four months have passed since the events in the Overwatch Museum, the police had arrived at what had happened and had asked the remaining people about what had happened, some saw that something had fallen in the museum but they could not identify what it was while the Majorities of people did not see exactly what happened, so they went to see the security cameras.

The remaining policemen had talked with the last people: a young man who, at his height, must have been around 15 years old and his brother who, due to his enthusiasm, must have been 6 or 8 years old and they asked him what happened. Before answering the younger brother, the police who came to see the recordings told him that these children were in the attack between the former agents of Overwatch against the terrorist agents Talon.

What was more surprised is that the older boy grabbed the Gauntlet of the mercenary Doomfist and punched the blue-skinned assassin who tried to take him with her and also saw the older boy give the Gauntlet to the British Overwatch and then with a few blinks left the place leaving the 2 children alone, now these events for the older boy had stayed in the museum and assumed that events like that would not have them... or would it?

 **2076**

 **California**

Brian was in town waiting for his transport from a temporary job hired by a well-known company that had consulted him at his school.

?: "Well boy I told you this temporary work could help you and your family, just stay in the right place and ready" - He said inside his cell.

At that time, he had ended his call with Brian leaving him in the wait that, for the young man was very stressful since he was standing there for an hour and a half.

Brian: "Well, I'm here" - he said sarcastically - "I hope you do not take too long the guy" - said a little annoyed.

In his school, the company had gone there because he was looking for a young man for one of his jobs because with that he rejuvenated the company as well and would earn a good amount of money to help the school and also give a tip for the chosen worker. Brian was chosen for being "Trained", the news was announced by his parents and surprisingly accepted as long as he took care of himself and did not approach any gang member, they had to wait for vacations, the wait had arrived and Brian along with a green backpack waited your DESTINY.

A light blue car with some black parts was right where Brian was, he thought it was the person they asked for.

?: Go up ... - the voice was robotic and a bit creepy that made Brian tremble a bit.

When he climbed into the car he noticed that the driver's part was covered as if he were in a limousine and the bottom part was a kind of loudspeaker stuck there, suddenly strange noises were beginning to sound but that was what his boss was communicating their job.

?: "Hi boy, I'm sorry for not being there but I'm in the country where your work started and it's in ... **MEXICO** \- that last one had shouted it with enthusiasm and was screaming like a mariachi - so relax, sleep if It is necessary since I need workers with a lot of energy. Bye! - He said.

Brian was not sure that because they chose him, of course he was not the most popular or important boy in the school but according to what he had heard some teachers and students chose him for a reason: THE MUSEUM. It must have been because of that, because of the "Heroic" thing he did there but during his memories there was a phrase that was spreading in his head ...

 **"The world could always use more heroes."**

"Hero" that word had stuck in his head since the incident in the museum, could he be a hero? A hero did not depend on the musculature or age, but with an adrenaline heart and courage in the struggle of evil, he thought about that idea, could be it or continue being a common adolescent.

Brian: Only time will tell - he said as he looked through the window at the landscape for the last time ... for a while.

 **END OF PROLOGUE**

The characters belong to Blizzard Entertainment.

This is an English version of my Fanfic in Spanish.

Leave your comments.


	2. 1- An unexpected surprise

CHAPTER 1

 **DORADO, MEXICO**

After a few hours Brian finally arrived in Mexico, El Dorado specifically. This country was well known for its cultures, food, urban myths and festivities. This place for Brian was very good because at night everything was illuminated, each house was surrounded by wires full of spotlights that illuminated the place, also the food, although I had not tasted it, it was very appetizing and with that thought in the His head was already making him hungry.

?: "We finally meet, boy"

Brian had listened to someone and by that voice he was without a doubt his boss of the work.

Brian: "It's ... this ... yes ... hello ... very good ..." - he said turning to see the man but when he saw it he got an unexpected surprise.

?: "You must be Brian; my name is MR. SVEN "-he said.

Brian inspected the man, was an almost dwarf person, his head came to his neck, had a pointed mustache, a ponytail in his hair and because of his accent was Swedish. But something bothered him just look at him, he seemed a bad person with the smile he had thought he was a mobster or a criminal in disguise but it was better to know it than to give it away.

Sven: "Well, son, first, I'm grateful that you accepted the job and get here, since you're a smart and handsome boy that any girl would fall in love with" -he said.

Brian looked at him in disbelief as none, at least because of the museum noticed him, now some girls spoke to him either through the museum or other things.

Sven: "Well I'm deviating from the subject, as your first job is very appropriate for you, you my friend will be ... PACKAGE DELIVERY!" - He said while Brian rolled his eyes - "this will be the first box that you will deliver, hurry up and then I'll tell you what you'll do next" -he said.

"Deliver packages", that was the fabulous job for Brian at least was less heavy because it was forbidden in Mexico the overexploitation of children. They spent minutes looking for the customers but did not find them anywhere, Brian thought about it and decided to stay there next to a pond decorated by lights that were in El Dorado.

Brian: "Well, Mr. Sven told me that the client would be here "- he said while looking at the package and finding the name but to his surprise he was …

 **DELIVERY: LOS MUERTOS**

Los Muertos were gangs that distributed illegal things like stolen merchandise or even drugs that expanded not only here, but around the world.

?: I'M CHICO, ABOUT HERE!

Brian turns back to see the person who called him, when he realized he was 3 people almost older than he supposed he was in his thirties, with a little fear Brian approaches them.

?: Oh, I thought you would never come - he said while looking at him.

The person speaking was a bald man with a gray shirt with black edges on the chest to his neck and a few black lines on each short sleeve, the other was another more muscular with a punk hairstyle and a skull on his pole and a kind of braces that he carried in his arms and finally a black person who, just looking at him causes terror and panic, his shirt was like a kind of bones of the skeleton and an "X" shaped waist that he wore in his waist. Brian thought that the bald one was their leader.

Brian: "Delivery for Los Muertos"

Ignacio: "We are, Mijo"

Brian gave the package to the Los Muertos leader, he looked at his package and then looked at Brian.

Ignacio: "You know boy you should take care of yourself in these places because they are very dangerous at night" - he said smiling badly at Brian while he only looks angry and leaves.

Brian takes out his cell phone and dials his boss's number.

Brian: "MR. Sven the delivery is made".

Sven: "¡Excellent boy! Since it is still very early (8:00 p.m.), you know the place and have fun, you arrive at the place as at 11:00 p.m. bye" * PIT * - he said as he hung up the call.

Brian took out headphones and started listening to music from his cell phone and sitting in the pond. In the past Brian was a low speaker, that's because his parents sometimes did not pay attention to him since they were working and most of the time he played with video games or taking care of his younger brother Timmy, in school he only stopped with people who were confident and were hanging out, he was not an aggressive person since that would bring him into trouble, some girls would not talk to him or just glare at him with his eyes only for his "strange" behavior and it was one of the reasons that some of his companions mocked him for not having a girlfriend.

All this took Brian in a lonely person until his arrival at the museum, for Brian everything took an unexpected turn, his parents spent most of it with him and his brother, at school he changed just a little as boys and girls talked to him about of the museum if they wanted to be his friends. That changed Brian a bit but something was thinking: The words of the heroine of Overwatch, Tracer that the world might need more heroes made him think about it, during the museum Brian trained very hard to obtain a physical body and even in his school enrolled in both athletics and martial arts to be agile and alert to any danger.

Yes, in hero they could become, only that he had to show the world that among them there exists a hero full of courage and courage, facing any danger that wants to destroy everything in its path.

Brian: "I have to do it; I'll show the world that I'm done".

END OF CHAPTER 1

In the next one a "true" character will appear who will help Brian in his adventure.

The name of the leader of Los Muertos is invented by me since it has no name so I investigated.

DEGEN YOUR COMMENTS.


	3. 2- First act of heroism

CHAPTER 2

In another place of Dorado one was walking a girl who left the house of a friend since her mother had called to come to her house.

Alejandra: "Honestly mamá should not treat me like a baby" -she said a little frustrated.

Alejandra was a preadolescent girl, she was a calm and careful girl because of the danger that was in el dorado specifically with Los Muertos. The latter during the past year had taken his purse just because he could not hit an omnic hurt, but was recovered by his American Hero Soldier 76.

During this time there was peace, Los Muertos had not appeared since then and that pleased her since he was not in any danger, she had also seen the Russian heroine Zarya who had entered along with an omnic to look for the Hacker, Sombra. That last one put her a little bad and disappointed by what she had done, of course she knew that she was a terrorist, but Sombra looked at her as a "friend", regardless of that Alejandra knew that it was not very good to give someone away without caring about things What did she get.

Alejandra: "I should go home" -she said while listening to her stomach growl.

Her house was a bakery called "Las Nieblas", this place was known for having the best breads, donuts, churros, ties among others, there she helped her mother in the duties either by serving customers or with prices. In some hobbies Alejandra tried to be a heroine like her hero of the jacket with the number 76 but whenever she did something inside her that prevented it and that was fear, given what happened with Los Muertos that feeling was she had stayed with her by then, no matter how much courage she showed she would be a coward for danger, she was aware that it would never be what she wanted, of course, any fearful person without courage would call her heroine.

Alejandra: "Maybe I should give up" - she said as she almost wanted to shed a few tears - "I think I'm a failure to be a heroine after all".

Suddenly someone grabbed his shoulder.

?: "Well I think I agree with that"

That voice made Alejandra tremble, she recognized that voice like anything else and that gave her a bad feeling.

Alejandra: "please do not be him" - She thought as she turned to see the person or rather the people she did not want to see again.

Ignacio: "Hi Ale" he said with a smile that frightened her.

Alejandra: "What are you doing here?" -she said, stuttering scared.

Ignacio: "Ahm just walk around with the guys because we had reached the head ... **A PENDING BUSINESS" -** said that last coldly.

One of them grabbed Alejandra by the back causing her to cross her arms so she would not escape, Alejandra tried to escape from there, but it was useless considering that someone as strong as one of them was impossible to escape, Ignacio approached her with a wicked smile.

Ignacio: "Well Ale, if you want this to end and we leave you alone spit what you have to say" -he said.

Ale was sure she meant SPIT so she lied so they would not suspect her.

Alejandra: "I ... I really do not know what you're talking about" -She said.

Suddenly what would come next no one expected it as much for Ale as his two companions ...

¡ZAP!

The guys had seen with amazement what happened: Ignacio slapped the girl with a mark on her cheek and put it in white.

Ignacio: "DO NOT COME TO ME WITH STUPIDES, MOCOSA ESTUPIDA, YOU KNOW VERY WELL OF WHAT I SPEAK!" -he said while shouting at her in the face, making a show of intent. "YOUR **HERO** LASTLY TO MANY OF MY MEN AND THE POLICE NEARLY DISCOVER, ¡DO NOT DO, ONE OF THEM SAW YOU WHEN THE LA GRANADILLA LAUNCHED THAT I SPEAK! - He said.

From there Alejandra did what she had never done in her life: she hit her forehead on Ignacio's nose, taking out a little blood, while he was laughing.

Ignacio: "JEJEJEJEJEJEJE ... You are ONE ..." he said.

At that moment she took out a knife pointing at Ale's navel, she screamed in panic, shaking to escape, but it was useless, she was already dead and all for her stupidity.

Alejandra (Mind): I AM A COMPLETE STUPID! - She thought screaming while the tears ran on her face.

While Ignacio was already preparing the person who was holding Alejandra scream of pain and fainted, Ignacio realized that they had thrown a tranquilizer dart, suddenly the light is disappearing in the alley where they were making them to appear their illuminating painting that I carried in almost all their bodies.

Ignacio along with "El Rudo" was looking around for the culprit, but the rude was attacked by a brick towards the neck causing him to faint, Ignacio was the last of them standing. Alejandra did not believe it, another hero came to her rescue, although she could not see it was quick to attack in that way. Ignacio had found the culprit, but he would be surprised.

?: "I already imagined that your presence was a nuisance" -he said while Ignacio looked at him angrily.

Ignacio: "The delivery person?!, You did this ... PREPARE!" -he said preparing to attack.

?: "Well, get ready" -he said as he puts on a battle pose.

The two ran to attack each other, Ignacio decided to attack first by punching him in the face, but the hooded man dodged him and hit his chin causing him to take out a tooth, Ignacio gasped and started attacking like a savage, but the hooded man dodged.

Alejandra watched the fight with attention, although she was not in favor of violence, for cases like this she needed for any case, the hooded man kicks him in the stomach of Ignacio making him scream and giving them three punches in the face, the last one He flew to a voltage box that made him electrocuted until he dropped it. The hooded man did not care if he was alive or dead, he just wanted her not to move.

Alejandra during her life had seen people fight either on television or in the streets, but what she had seen was another level for their respective, the hooded man looked at her lying on the floor and took off his hood to help her.

?: "Let me help you" -he said in a calm voice and shaking his hand to lift she.

Alejandra looked at him closely, he was another American, because of his clothes she is from that place, but what surprised her was that she was almost her age, almost two or three years older than her, however, looking at his face was a boy beautiful for the respective one in your mind. She did what he said and gave her hand to help her get up.

Alejandra: "Thank you, my Hero."

END OF CHAPTER 2


	4. 3- the beginning of a friendship

CHAPTER 3

Nobody in his life had called him a hero, this could be an act of heroism for this young American.

Brian: "This ... well, it was not anything like that and" -he was interrupted when the young girl screamed out insanely.

Alejandra: "NOTHING!? You faced 3 gang members YOU alone and you said it was nothing! "-she said to the young American who was looking at her -"And that's not all, you just saved MY LIFE! ... I appreciate it"-saying with a quiet but low voice that Brian could hear.

Brian: "As I said it was nothing" - he said so he could reassure her, he supposed that with those gang members who were with her had terrified her too much.

Alejandra: How did you learn all that?" -She said with a little curiosity.

Brian: "Well, you will see during school and in my free time I practiced and trained very hard so that in some case it would happen to me or to my loved ones" - he said calmly - "by the way, my name is Brian".

Alejandra: "My name is Alejandra" -she said smiling making Brian a Little blush, although she was a little smaller than him, I had to admit that she was pretty for your liking.

Suddenly, the two young people heard an approaching noise and soon that it was getting closer was nothing less than the police, Brian grabbed Alejandra by the hand so they could escape from there.

Brian: "Quick, we have to get out of here" -he said while running with Alejandra.

It had been minutes since they escaped from the place where they were, Brian was looking at the houses and places while walking with the girl he had saved from Los Muertos, for them 2 there was a discomfort since on the way they had not spoken to each other by then.

Brian (Mind): "Let Brian talk to her, it's not as if talking to a girl would be difficult" -he thought as he breathed air to speak to her- "and tell me how is it that those idiots were bothering you?" -He said while thinking how stupid it was when I noticed Alejandra's face becoming sad.

Alejandra: "well ..." - said a little sad, but recomposing the position.

Brian (Mind): "Great Brian, you made her feel badly done" -he thought a little annoyed, although he turned to listen to Alejandra what happened with Los Muertos.

Alejandra: "In the past year Los Muertos had taken my purse just because I did not want to hit a wounded omnic that they beat for fun, I was chasing him to get it back, but just when one of them arrived he had been knocked out by a mysterious soldier I had come to stop them, but the moment I was going to chase them they threw a grenade that fell right on me, but thanks to him I saved my life ".

*RETROSPECTIVE SCENE*

Alejandra: "You're one of those heroes, aren't you?" -She said to the mysterious soldier almost too badly wounded.

Soldier 76: "Not anymore." -he said as he heads towards the darkness.

Alejandra:"I think you are."

* END OF THE RETROSPECTIVE SCENE*

Brian listened to every word Alejandra said, apparently living in a place where a group of gang members live doing what he knew was the most horrible thing.

Alejandra: "And then leaving all that tell me something about you" -Brian was surprised by the question so I just answered the question.

Brian: "Well, I'm 15 years old, I live in California and I'm here because a company that came to my school hired me to deliver packages".

While the two young people were talking, something was spying on them, a tiny camera with 4 legs was recording them.

Alejandra: I can go alone here; will I see you again?" -She said, hoping he would say yes.

Brian: "Of course, I'll stay a few days, see you Alejandra" -he said goodbye.

Alejandra: Good to see you" -she said raising her arm to say goodbye.

While everyone was on their way the camera followed Brian.

Panaderia"Las Nieblas"

Mother of Alejandra: "Nothing has happened to you, you're fine, those guys did something to you!" -She said shouting while watching her daughter on all sides of her body and not finding any scratch hug her.

Alejandra: "Mamá, I told you, a boy saved me from them and brought me safe and sound" -she said while trying to get out of the hug unsuccessfully.

Mother of Alejandra: "Dios bendiga and take care of that brave young man wherever he is".

-WHILE BOTH WITH BRIAN-

Brian (Mind): "Why am I looking at this?" -He thought when his gaze was on something he should not have seen.

Apparently Sven was doing exercises with poses that for Brian was very, very uncomfortable to watch.

Sven: "one ... two ... One ... two ... and up and down and crouched" -he said as he stretched out in a tight blue suit.

Brian did not know what was worse: being tortured or seeing someone in a suit like his boss was dancing and showing his ass, suddenly his boss was caught by his presence.

Sven: "Ah Brian you came, sleep well because tomorrow you will deliver another package" -he said as he went back to before.

Brian: "sleep well? With what I just saw, I will not be able to sleep well" -he said as he made his way to his room.

After an uncomfortable moment, Brian took a shower and changed his clothes to sleep as he was very exhausted with today.

Brian: "Well, Brian, get ready, tomorrow will be another day of delivery" -he said as he began to close his eyes

Already asleep the camera that now looked like a flier watched however the camera had a Logo and that Logo belonged to ...

END OF CHAPTER 3


	5. 4- Surveillance and Revelations

CHAPTER 4

 **Wachpoint: Gibraltar**

In the secret base of Overwatch, Torbjörn Lindholm watched from the monitor of Winston nothing less than the person he was looking for: Brian. He had learned that his former partner and now nemesis Sven had hired him for his own property, but Torb did not know the reason.

Already with Brian sleeping under the bed, specifically on the floor, began to leave in a circle a kind of light that illuminated the edges of the circle I take down the company where he led him to a laboratory where Sven was who was checking one of your files on your computer.

Sven: "This is nothing personal against you, boy, let's say a support" -he said.

At that moment Sven pressed a button that dropped a giant tube where it fell on the place where Brian was.

Sven: "During all my life I did great extraordinary things that people liked and others did not like because I did it out of greed, but this what I do next takes beyond my intellect, I will make you a very capable person, you can fight against others who stand in my way, you will have great combat skills, a great strength, but above all that will be ... MY SLAVE" -he said.

He pressed another button and up the tube came long cables that in the front there were a few species of sharp pointed as if they were all tiny vaccines, each little cable was introduced into most of the body Brian and made it cautious so that he did not wake up, then 2 vaccines with a kind of blue liquid were introduced between Brian's waist.

Sven: "Calm, and you'll thank me" -he said while doing the last touch-up.

He pressed a red button and there the whole tube began to make noises and lasso beams of energy madly, luckily the tube was invisible to any damage or scratch. Suddenly Brian's left eye suddenly opened and looked around what happened, this left him in total confusion because he did not know where he was, looking away I see a reflection, it was human, but could not recognize it anymore that there was a lot of smoke due to the union of the electric charges that collided with each other.

Torbjörn's camera was recording everything that happened and at the end of the experiment the whole screen went blank and the signal went out, Torb was motionless before everything he saw he never thought that Sven would do such a thing with a child, meanwhile he opened the door and the Overwatch scientist appeared: Winston.

Winston: "You called me for something Torb" -said the ape.

Torbjörn: If Winston, look, we need to go to El Dorado for something important" -he said.

Winston: "TALON" -said in a disgusting voice when mentioning the terrorist organization.

Torbjörn: "No, no, no, it's a special mission" -said reassuring him. Winston looked at him a little confused.

Winston: "I'm not sure Torb, you know what problems we would get into would be something dangerous..." -someone who was listening intervened in the conversation.

?: "Winston it's better that we go there"

Winston recognized the voice, that person who led Overwatch for more than 20 years and then they left him for dead, but now he was more alive than ever: Jack Morrison, better known as Soldier 76.

Winston: "Mr. Morrison" -he said with a little surprise, had not witnessed his presence, although that was typical of him.

Soldier 76: "If it's something important as Torbjörn says, then we'll go" -said for Winston to understand.

Winston: * sigh * "I'll let the agents know" he said as he left the room.

Left alone to Jack and Torb, Jack talked to Torb about the "important issue".

Soldier 76: "You're sure of this torbjörn, that we help this boy" -said making him think.

Torbjörn: "I know Sven very well, that's why he wants to avenge me for what I did when I met him for the last time, he's controlled that boy to do his dirty work, just ... look, I do not want that child to fall with that scoundrel, "he said.

Suddenly Athena, Winston's programming, spoke to let Jack know about the agents.

Athena: "Mr. Morrison, Winston told me to tell you that Pharah, Genji, Tracer and Dva will go to El Dorado"

Soldier 76: "Athena tell Winston that I'll go too" -he said as he left leaving Torbjörn alone.

Undoubtedly, torbjörn would help the boy from Sven's clutches at all costs.

Torbjörn: "Do not worry, boy, you will soon get out of this farce ... I promise."

END OF CHAPTER 4


	6. 5- Changes

CHAPTER 5

A nightmare, if it had to be that, he would not believe that his own boss had brought him with bad intentions, I think watching so many horror movies affected his brain. He got up from the bed and went to the bathroom and gave himself a good bath.

Brian: "AHHH!" - I screamed weakly while touching the forehead - "this pain is unbearable" - without caring the pain continued to take a shower.

Already finishing I grab a towel, covering at the waist and going to the giant and long mirror that had the bathroom what he saw then left him breathless.

His body had completely changed: he had a body like gymnastic, bevels and arms wide and muscular, clear Brian to exercises, but never reached to such degree as he appreciated.

Brian: "Why is my body this way ... with muscles?" He thought, going to his room he put on the same clothes alone as if the blue sweatshirt since this golden age was sunny he went to where his boss was.

While walking through the corridors to find his boss a part of the wall strangely loose where Brian walked just to fall on top of him, while falling the body of Brian reacted alone and went back so that the loose wall would not fall and then it went back to normal.

Brian: "What's happening? How could I dodge without even looking at the wall?" -He said with some disbelief and then went on his way.

When he found his boss he was working on what he could see a head of a machine, of course there were omnics, but also people created robots as they had done for a long time. When I watched a little more, Sven looked at him.

Sven: "Ahh boy you're finally here" - pointed his finger towards a bag lying on a skateboard spice with 2 rockets in the middle below - "this package is your last delivery in El Dorado as we will go to Numbani by the night".

Had heard about that place, for a while Numbani had been protected by a machine called OR-15 but then they were all destroyed by Doomfist when he got his gauntlet from there.

Brian: "Do not worry sir I'll do it right away"

Sven: "That's the boy spirit"

When he was about to leave Brian looked at the ceiling and saw the unimaginable: The giant tube he had in his "dream" was the same as he remembered it and that filled him with anger, his eyes trembled and his pupils changed for a strange reason from blue to red.

Sven: "Time is money, boy" -he said as he pulled Brian out of his head.

Brian: "Yes sir ..." -he said as he left the place.

He walked with the doubt that came from his head, would his "boss" do that to him? What would he have done to do this to him? With those thoughts and the anger that Brian had with a punch he goes towards the wall and this causes a mark and cracks that became longer. With cold eyes I react and look up at the ceiling.

Brian: "It is better not to judge without having evidence" -he said as he went to his location.

What Brian did not know is that a camera was recording him and he was being watched by Sven who had an evil smile.

Sven: "Well your skills have been developing while you were sleeping, now let's see how you are in hand-to-hand combat" -he said with the evil smile that was on his face.

END OF CHAPTER 5

Indeed, Sven will be the antagonist of this story.


	7. 6- The proof

CHAPTER 6

Brian ran very fast towards his package direction while looking for him, El Dorado was very wide for those who do not live there.

Brian: "* Uf * I finally got there" -he said.

Finally, he had arrived at the address of the package, entered the place and an elderly woman who was cleaning the place received it.

?: Buenos Dias, how can I help you? Said the lady with her typical Mexican tone.

Brian: Good morning, delivery for Panadería "Las Nieblas" -he said.

?: Brian! -Said a cheerful and recognized voice.

Brian: Ale! -He said happy to see her again, now he knew that she lived here.

She was very happy to see her young hero again who welcomed him with a hug.

Alejandra: "I'm so happy to see you" -she said cheerfully.

Alejandra's mother watched the scene starring her daughter and the delivery person so she decided to talk.

Alejandra's Mother: "Mija, where do you know the boy?" -She said to her daughter.

Alejandra: "Mom, he's the guy to talk to you ..." -she explained to her mother what happened yesterday, her mother was surprised by some things that her daughter told her and the woman then hugged the boy

Mother of Alejandra: "BENDITO SEAS DIOS! Thank you very much for protecting my little "Alebu", I really appreciate it" -he said.

Brian: "Heh, heh, heh, it's nothing, ma'am" -he said as he was caught in the embrace.

Alejandra: "Mamá ..." -She mutter a little embarrassed and blushing a little.

Brian: "Well Ale, I'll have to go somewhere else" -she said while she had a sad look.

Alejandra: "So soon, but if I barely met you" -she said a little bit in pain, she really wanted to meet him.

Brian: "I know, but it's work and all that," he said to make her feel better.

However, Alejandra's mind lit up when something occurred to her.

Alejandra: "And if I go with you! It could be a great help and I'm not at school now. "She turned to see her mother." Mamá, can I? ".

Mother of Alejandra: "I do not know Mija, I'm not sure about this" -said the mother.

Suddenly someone came to intervene the conversation.

?: "Do not worry, ma'am, the company will take over if any danger passes," said the person Brian knew exactly.

Brian: Mr. Sven? "He said in astonishment, since he did not expect his visit to the bakery.

Sven took out a piece of paper that was probably from the company and showed it to Alejandra's mother.

Sven: "If you read this regulation carefully the company will be responsible for the damages for young people under 18 years if it happens clear this" -he said while explaining to the mother.

Alejandra's mother had grabbed the paper and read it determinedly and analyze it if what the man said was true, Brian looked at his "boss" with a suspicious look, so he wanted Alejandra to go, but he really suspected something behind him and I was going to find out. Finally, the mother went to look at her daughter to give her the answer.

Alejandra's mother: Let's go to your room, let's pack some things for you to go" -she said with a smile, making her daughter happy.

Alejandra: I'm coming Brian now" -she said to her room to pack her things.

Sven: "Lady, of step I will tell you about the trip paid and ..." -said while continuing with the mother to talk about the work.

Brian did not know what was happening, but he felt that something bad would happen if Alejandra came with him, he did not know how to explain it, but he had that feeling.

Brian (Mind): "What will he be up to?" -He thought to himself.

* * *

10 MINUTES LATER

Alejandra was ready to take a brown suitcase with advice that any girl went through in her school, then Sven approached Alejandra.

Sven: "Well, Alejandra, come with me, I'll tell you a few things" -he said as they both went to the door to leave the bakery leaving Brian alone with Ale's mother.

Mother of Alejandra: "Brian" -she said to get his attention- "please take good care of my Ale, I know she is not a girl" -she said when she remembered the times Alejandra complained that she was already a little girl - "But there is danger in places of the world, please, would you do me that favor?" -He said with a sad and worried voice that any mother to protect her son would have.

Brian looked at the worried mother, if something happened to the only friend he met, he saved her and for the first time in his life, she called him a hero, he would never forgive himself.

Brian: "Do not worry, ma'am, I'll give you my word" -he said making the mother smile and walking towards the door.

When he left the bakery he saw Alejandra alone and there was no sign of Sven.

Brian: And Mr. Sven? -He said, asking Alejandra.

Alejandra: "He said that at 9:00 at night we would go to Numbani, so he told me we could relax by then" -she said.

In the sky was Torbjörn's camera watching them and listening to what they said.

Torbjörn: "Jack go at 8:00 pm to El Dorado" - telling him from the monitor.

Soldier 76: "Understood" -he was preparing to go to the boy.

* * *

 **8:00 pm, Dorado**

Brian: "Wait is so boring" -he said frustrated, waiting was something he did not like.

Alejandra: "Do not complain, we just have to wait a few more minutes and now" she said, trying to calm him down.

While they were talking, the youths were being watched by the 5 Overwatch agents: Soldier 76, Pharah, Genji, Tracer, Dva, although they could not see exactly who was observing that they were 2 simple children.

Genji: Mr. Morrison, are we watching 2 children? He said confused.

Jack did not answer, although everyone knew that would be a yes for him.

Brian: "Well it's 8:02 pm Alejandra, I think I should ..." -he stopped when he saw something sneaking around.

The agents also saw the mysterious shadow that lurked children.

Tracer: "Guys, they saw the same thing as me!" She exclaim.

Suddenly the mysterious figure rose to the sky and was landing right in front of the 2 children, the body of Brian witnessed the danger that was coming and grabbed Alejandra and took her where they were to let the strange figure fall. When they landed they saw that it was a machine, the color it had was black with some gray parts and its eyes were like triangles flipped with each other and transmitted red.

On the other hand, Sven who could see the children through the eyes of his creation watched carefully what was going to happen

Sven: "Well, well, this will be interesting" -said with a quiet but exalting voice.

Brian knew that something bad was going to happen and he could not put Alejandra in danger if she was there.

Brian: "Alejandra, hide somewhere where you can not get hurt, I'll take care of this junk" - he said with a cold but defiant voice.

Alejandra was not sure whether to leave it or not, of course she could with Ignacio and his friends, but this was another type of fight, it was a machine against a human, but in the end she had to have faith in Brian if he could face this situation.

Alejandra: "Just be careful, please" -she said as she lit up.

All were frozen by the act that the boy took, sincerely they could not believe it.

Tracer: "Is it hard to fight alone?!" -She screamed without realizing that the boy who observes had already seen him before.

Taking a breath, Brian was ready to face him.

Sven: " **WELL, MY CREATION, JUST COMBAT AGAINST THE BOY TO DETERMINE YOUR STRENGTH** " -said in the robot's communicator who was ready to fight.

Brian: **Okay, let's start**! He said while doing a combat pose.

END OF CHAPTER 6


	8. 7- The fight

CHAPTER 7

There was an imposing air in the place where Brian was and the machine, his body on the one hand felt fear if he could win against his opponent since, being a machine he would be armed, but on the other side he had a strange feeling of wanting fight. Everyone watched what would become a complicated fight that everyone except soldier 76 would worry about if the boy did not win.

The machine decided to start the fight by preparing his fist to hit him in the face, but just when and to give Brian just elusive, Sven on the monitor watched in amazement what he could do or he knew he could do while Alejandra and the agents were surprised in the face of such avoidance, the machine tried to punch him, but the only thing he did was that Brian dodged them.

Already with the astonished machine Brian took advantage of that moment to prepare his right fist and giving him a punch in the face, seconds later the machine recovered before such attack a knee in the stomach making him moan painfully to Brian and punch him in the face making him bleed the nose, Pharah and Genji decided to intervene in the fight but Soldier 76 told them not to get in and watch the fight, already there Brian was panting heavily while The machine was preparing for another blow but just the point could not touch his face anymore Brian grabbed his fist with his left hand, who staggered by the movement of the fist, letting go and hand with the fist of the machine prepared his hand to turn it into a fist attack directly on the chest of the machine.

The machine's eyes were having a hard time making his head shake so with his thrusters on his feet he flew over to the Overwatch agents who did not know he was behind him until he turned to see them, everyone was ready in case machine will attack them.

Pharah: "Damn, he saw us" -she said as she pulled out her weapon ready to attack.

Sven looked at the Overwatch agents and did not know why they were there but his mind reminded him of one person in particular: Torbjörn.

Sven: What the hell are they doing here? He said frustrated, he believed that being here would complicate their plan.

Brian did not know now how to face it up, but he remembered something, in the free hours Brian and Alejandra took the flying skateboard that had adjustments to put things so that it would not fall and that would include the feet, it got on the skateboard, He adjusted his feet and was ready but the bad thing was that he did not have something to attack.

Alejandra, inside the hiding place, tripped over a little rusty iron bar and with a dotted down that had 3 ovals, Ale picked it up and thought that this would be good for Brian.

Alejandra: "Brian, uses that!" She shouted as she threw the bar at him.

Brian caught it as he headed towards his goal, finally the fight would be on the heights, while Brian turned the bar to be ready Tracer had recognized him: "The boy from the museum" who was with his brother on that day of the attack by the gauntlet. The Machine began to attack, but it failed again thanks to Brian's dodging, then this attack with the bar the neck of the machine and then the head, the impact was so strong that it made a great mark making the machine start to trembling and short circuits came out. Dva was amazed at the boy's attack.

Dva: "Wow, this guy is totally ..."

Sven: **INCREDIBLE**!"

Now Brian was ready to give the final blow by preparing the bar.

Brian: Well it's time to end ... **THIS**! Said that last when his pupils suddenly turned bright red.

 **¡CRASH!**

His bar went through the neck of the machine making her go crazy and then gave the final blow making her head come out, that meant the transmission where Sven was gone, but that did not matter to him as he saw enough. Brian watched the agents of Overwatch, but he did not give importance them and at the moment he went down to look for Alejandra, when lowering his pupils, they returned to their original color.

Alejandra: "Are you okay Brian?" She said with a quiet, but at the same time worried. Brian just looked at her and sighed.

Brian: "Yes, yes, it's just ... it's better that we leave Ale" -he said in a quiet voice but also a little hoarse.

Both went to their "Boss" for the trip while soldier 76 only looked at them and instantly recognized the girl who accompanied him.

Soldier 76: "Girl ... you should have stayed at home"

Meanwhile with Sven with everything he has seen he had an evil and deranged smile.

Sven: finally... I HAVE GOT IT! -He said while laughing wildly.

END OF CHAPTER 7


	9. 8- The plan

CHAPTER 8

 **Wachpoint: Gibraltar**

Jack, Torbjörn and Winston watched the images taken by the camera and observed more to the bottom of everything what happened, but Jack watched one of the images that was strange to him, Winston commented to him that the boy had blue pupils, but when watching the eyes to the Zoom had them red, really gave him a bad spine.

Soldier 76: "Meeting".

* * *

 **OVERWATCH MEETING ROOM**

In the room was Mercy, Mcree, Mei, Pharah, Genji, Tracer, Lucio, Dva, Symmetra and Zarya who were listening to Jack.

Mercy: "Jack, why are we here?" -She ask

Soldier 76: "Well for those who went to El Dorado they will know what I'm going to talk about" - he said while the agents who were already knew the reason of this meeting.

Genji: "That's what it was about" -he said already knew the meeting.

From there Winston played some keyboard buttons and a hologram appeared the images where Brian appeared, specifically some videos and shots where he was struggling with the machine. Agents who were not looked a little confused since I was simply looking at an ordinary boy.

Lucio: "Wait, is that a boy?" He said a little confused.

Zarya: Why are we looking at this child? -She said when Jack answered her doubts.

Soldier 76: "That boy, turns out to be a victim of an insane and also nemesis of torbjörn to kill him" -he said as he looked towards Winston- "and that by the way is the same boy who could easily handle the gauntlet in the museum".

Winston: "Well, after the incident Lena and I thought that the boy did not matter anymore"

Tracer (Mind): "We thought?" She thought to herself, sincerely she was interested in that boy when he punched Widowmaker, since she never believed that a simple boy could use the gauntlet so well.

Torbjörn: "This boy now possess abilities that were introduced to him" -said when he saw confused faces.

Winston approached the video where the experiment was given and everyone was surprised at such evil they could do to the boy, but Tracer gasped at the sight.

Winston: "And seeing the fight with the machine his strength was increasing with the passing of the minutes and we discovered that by giving the last blow his pupils changed from blue to red" -he said as he explained more thoroughly.

Mcree: "So ..." he said as he took off his cigarette "you're trying to say we're going to look for him to protect him from that insane one".

Soldier 76: "Not for now, let's see how he advances his way in his" work "and if something happens we will take him with us".

Torbjörn: "Well let's hear what happens right now" -he said when he pressed a button on the keyboard to listen to what they were saying.

* * *

* **RECORDER** * Sven: "Alright guys, are you guys ready to go to Numbani?"

* * *

Soldier 76: "They heard tomorrow we will go to Numbani" - he said.

Once the meeting was over everyone went to their respective places, Tracer was left thinking about the idea of Jack and Torbjörn, did not know if he really was doing the right thing with respect to the boy. Removing her from her doubts, a voice called her and was nothing less than Dva.

Dva: "Lena, is something happening to you?" -She said.

Tracer: "Nothing luv, it's just that I'm worried a little about the boy you know, I do not know if we're doing the right thing for him" -she said in a despondent voice.

Dva: "But if you listened to the "grandfather" well, we will monitor him if something bad happens."

Tracer: "Maybe you're right, Hana, we'll just watch and be ready" - she said even with a weak voice.

Dva: "Come on do not worry go to sleep tomorrow will be a long day" -she said while walking with Lena.

In the meeting room where no one was in the hologram was still on and showed a video where Sven's plane had taken off.

END OF CHAPTER 8


	10. 9- The journey

CHAPTER 9

Sven: "And that's how my grandfather removed a kidney" said his ancestors' story.

What he did not notice is that Brian and Alejandra had fallen asleep so he pulled out a loud loudspeaker and squeezed it in front but away from the youngsters making them react with wobbles.

Sven: "They'll do that on the plane," he said as he left. "In about half an hour the plane will come."

Tired the 2 Brian took out his headphones to listen to music and invited Alejandra to listen too.

* * *

 **10 MINUTES LATER**

Brian's life had improved in these days that he began his work, first he met a friend and co-worker who vowed to protect and defend her against any danger and secondly to visit places never seen before, that she could ask ... of course a body that changes physically and Begin to feel strange things in your body.

In those days also his body changed radically and getting skills never had, that could not be explained, although he suspected his boss, but as he said, without evidence there is no fault.

When he started to walk around the place he saw a loose door where his boss was probably, when he entered he rolled his eyes when he saw something horrifying: See him dancing with a loincloth he denied and adjusted. Alejandra was looking for Brian everywhere, but finally she had found him and when she approached him she saw her boss and she remained with her eyes blank at such an act that towards her boss. Sven pre caught his presence and heard a beep that meant that the plane was here.

Sven: "Ah! There they were, fast the plane is here" -he said as he walked righteous to them and then left.

As he passed his boss Brian fainted from what he had seen without a doubt it would be a trauma for life. Now ready for the trip, the two youngsters climbed to the last roof where Sven was ready to leave.

Alejandra: "It's my first time I'm going to Numbani, are not you excited, Brian?" -She said cheerfully.

Brian: "Yes Ale, you do not see my smiley face" -he said between teeth with a false smile.

From there, Sven could not resist and shot another horn to Brian to get his bad mood, but in the end he could not, but that did not matter.

Sven: "Well, guys, are you guys ready to go to Numbani?" -He said looking at them. "I assure you that this trip will mark you guys **FOR LIFE** " -said that last with a tone that Brian did not like.

Alejandra looked at Brian for a moment, something annoyed him, but she did not know what.

Sven: "Well let's not waste time, let's go" -he said as he went to the plane.

Already inside the plane Brian and Alejandra kept their suitcases, Brian took off his sweatshirt and put it on top of his suitcase. Already seated Alejandra had a blanket to cover and Brian watched the night sky that illuminated El Dorado, seeing for the last time the houses that illuminated the city, this trip will undoubtedly be very long.

END OF CHAPTER 9


	11. 10- Memories

CHAPTER 10

It's been 2 hours since they left Mexico, Alejandra was trying to sleep, but she could not since she saw Brian looking at the window, actually most of the trip was spent looking at him, watching his hair disheveled and dotted and his blue eyes.

Alejandra: "God, he is so beautiful, so beautiful, so ..." -then I reacted to what she was saying- "Alejandra, you can not have those thoughts about him, it's not that if I was in love with him, is it?" -while accommodating those ideas inside her head.

Already with Brian was thinking about the fight he had with the machine what he realized that he had encountered the agents of Overwatch and within them was the girl who motivated him to be a hero: Tracer. He only saw her for a few seconds, there he was, but when she saw him, he did not feel anything, it's as if he did not have emotions in those moments.

Alejandra: "Brian, how does Mr. Sven contract you for this?" -She ask him.

Brian just looked at her and decided to tell her the story of how they contracted him.

*FLASHBACK*

 **2074**

In November, 1 week after what happened at the museum, Brian had been sent to the principal's office for something important.

Brian: "I'm sent to call, Mr. Director?"

Director of the school: "If you see the company N.A.V.E.R.T.E has requested that a student of this school go to a position and then you were selected by your teachers and before you say anything they chose you to be let's say "trained", if you will help this school that, as time, is not in good condition" -he said while his gaze was directed to the ceiling where there was a large hole where he was being covered by 2 tables formed a cross.

"Where is the paper?!" - a person shouted where was the hole that belonged to the bathroom.

That took Brian by surprise, not because of the school but because he was chosen for this job, although he already knew the reason why they chose him. His parents being informed by the news discussed it a bit, at least younger brother Timmy was happy for him since he could travel around the world and perhaps see some Overwatch agents.

Mother of Brian: "Son, your father and I have already decided: you can go to that job, but be very careful" -she said in a tone of a mother who wanted her son to be safe.

Timmy: "Clear brother sees this trip as an opportunity, this trip will be much easier than conquering girls" -he said making him turn red.

After the confirmation of his parents, Brian handed the envelope to the director and this dance of joy.

Director of the school: "Thank you boy for accepting the work you will help a lot to that school, now if you do not mind ..."

¡ **ZAMP**!

Closing the door to Brian, as he left, I hear the sounds of the director dancing and shouting with emotion.

Brian thought that on that trip they may find gang members that would undoubtedly steal his shoes so he prepared for it, of course the arts of hand-to-hand combat were the only way to defend themselves in California for those who do not want to "get their hands dirty" Of course, after the omnic crisis, humans or omnics solved their problems through blows or insults, the latter was for humans.

At times he had seen gang members stealing people who could not defend themselves and seeing that he was walking away so as not to be a victim anymore, even so, he felt a complete coward and idiot for not confronting them about it and that took him to renounce the exercises he did, but something inside him forced him not to make that decision and to return and he did.

 **DECEMBER**

Already in this month the company went to call him in the office of the director who had some papers regarding the company, but to his surprise Brian was going to request it in the next year.

?: "Thanks for accepting the work boy, we appreciate it very much, but we will need it next year".

Dec. 24

The company had sent messages to him by then for the indications, for Brian it was like a heavy burden considering that this was the way the companies were.

Mother of Brian: Brian come and put on the reindeer suit your aunt brought! -She said while Brian rolled his eyes.

 **2075**

February

At the beginning of the year Brian prepared for the trip, his mother packed his things together with him for what he would need for the trip that would begin at the end of March.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

Alejandra: "What a story you told Brian"

Brian: "Yes, now sleep tomorrow we will have a long day" -he said when he was closing his eyes to sleep.

Already asleep in the area of controls Sven observes in his computer a project that almost finished, already loaded to the 100% Sven smiled badly when knowing that something big was going to happen ...

Archives: **TITÁN PROJECT**

END OF CHAPTER 10


	12. 11- Another delivery

CHAPTER 11

 **NUMBANI**

After arriving at Numbani Brian and Alejandra went to different places to deliver their deliveries, Alejandra has delivered most of the packages, but Brian was delayed since his deliveries were heavy since Sven told him to take it because he was a man and Alejandra I could not take them because was a woman.

Brian was walking about an hour with a heavy package, the problem is that the package did not have the address of the consumer.

Brian: "It's incredible, I've been driving around here for an hour and I can not find the address..." he was interrupted when Alejandra called him from afar.

Alejandra: "Until finally I find you Brian, I forgot to tell you that by accident the direction of your package had fallen while you were leaving and I grabbed it to give it to you" -she said with a mocking smile making Brian see her with eyes half-closed eyes.

After 10 minutes they had finally arrived at the place where the package corresponded, the place looked like a workshop so Brian rang the bell. Suddenly they heard a woman's voice, but something robotic, both believed they were an omnic.

?: "Yes, how can I help you?" He said.

Brian: "It's-this package for Efi Oladele"

From there the door opened and from there came the person who answered him: he looked like the omnics of war but with different shapes and colors, apart from her model he had already heard about it before.

Orisa: "Hi, very happy, my name is Orisa, please, the young Efi is waiting for you."

Both entered and indeed if it was a mechanical workshop and there were tools and utilities used by the mechanics, Brian absentmindedly stumbles upon some boxes of cereal "Lucios-OH's!" Causing Alejandra to resist not laughing and he growls.

Brian: "What? Someone can not fall often" -that caused Alejandra to laugh, that made Brian just sigh.

?: "Ah very good, guys" -said a voice that seemed to be that of a girl.

Turning around they saw who the voice was, it was Efi Oradele the prodigy of this place, rightly Alejandra had heard the news of the attack at the airport where the OR-15 were destroyed by Doomfist and she had saved one and repaired it with The only intention of being the protector of Numbani, Brian did not become familiar with her since the work had put him so far away from the news that he had not recognized her name.

Efi: "Hello, my name is Efi, and yours?" -she said with a cheerful voice that Brian and Alejandra could not ignore.

Brian: "Hello my name is Brian and she is my friend Alejandra" -he said as he handed her package- "enjoy your delivery" -said as a delivery voice.

Efi: "Finally, the last generation tools collection I have in my hands" -she said with joy- "they know these things are not available anywhere in the world".

Brian understood very well the average girl, there was a time when Brian was desperately looking for a popular game at that time and that he could not get in any store and had to search it online and he did it only so that in the end they were all sold out.

There Orisa appears to approach Efi.

Efi: "Orisa, look, I was finally able to get the tools I needed" -she said cheerfully.

Orisa: "That's very good, Miss. Efi" -she said making her eyes change to express her joy.

While that happened Just a pond was moving aiming to fall and just as he was going to touch Brian notices it and catches it quickly making Alejandra, Efi and Orisa were amazed.

Efi: "Wow, that was amazing" -she said.

Orisa: "Incredible, I could not see your capture of movement" -she said while analyzing what had happened.

Alejandra: "Brian, how did you do that?" -She said, but there was no answer.

Brian (Mind): "What's happening to me?" He thought incredulously.

Suddenly everyone heard an explosion so strong that it came from outside, Alejandra looked out of the window at a smoke explosion that left the city.

Alejandra: "Guys, they saw the same thing that I did?!" -she shouted.

On the desk a small television was giving the news about what happened.

T.V reporter: " **FRIENDS, DO NOT LEAVE THEIR HOUSEHOLDS, WHEN IT SEEMS TO APPEAR NOTHING LESS THAN DOOMFIST, IT IS ATTACKING EVERYWHERE, MAKING THEM INSIDE THEIR HOUSEHOLDS** ". He said while screaming in panic.

When Brian heard that, he did not know the reason, but the anger was controlling him and his pupils changed back to red.

Efi: "Orisa we have to go to stop all this chaos" -she said while Orisa was preparing.

Alejandra: "Brian, I think we should go..." -she said as she turned around.

When he did, he was not even his skateboard, but she saw him flying towards the door and she was afraid she already knew where she was going.

Alejandra: BRIAN, WAIT!

END OF CHAPTER 11

Now Brian will face Doomfist, can he win?


	13. 12- Brian vs Doomfist

CHAPTER 12

On another side of the city the attack was provoked by Talon who were Doomfist, Sombra, Reaper and Widowmaker who were looking for artifacts for their plans against Omnics. There Soldier 76, Mcree, Tracer and Torbjörn were there to finally stop them.

Doomfist: "You guys again, do not you think you're old for this, 76" - he said with a smile to the Soldier.

Soldier 76: "You only cause me a headache" -said with bitterness just to see it- "until when they stop causing problems?"

Doomfist: "Until you are eliminated" -he said with satisfaction.

Sombra analyzed with his fingers the commands of the plane where they would go to their base.

Sombra: "Akande we should go; the plane is coming".

Doomfist: "Why the troublem, Sombra? We have time to have fun with them" -he said when suddenly he realized that a sound of greater speed in the sky approached -"wait, something is approaching ".

That sound came from the skateboard of Brian who was holding his bar and with red eyes who was looking towards Talon, specifically Doomfist. The Overwatch agents were amazed that he was here, although Torbjörn was not expected to be there.

Torbjörn (Mind): "No, you just have to be here" -he said with great astonishment.

Reaper and Widowmaker realized Brian's appearance, it was the same meddlesome boy from the Overwatch museum that because of him they could not get the gauntlet back.

Reaper: "This is the museum brat" -he called Doomfist's attention.

Doomfist: "With what you are "the boy in the museum", the one who took the gauntlet without my permission" -he waved his gauntlet preparing it to attack- "and that because of you I had to repair it for your stupidity" -he said while turning around to see his team -"Hey, I'm going to hang out with the guy and teach him not to take things without permission".

Soldier 76: "This damn... I do not think..." -said while watching a battle between them.

Doomfist started to jump up and ready to attack, Brian realizing he jumps backwards so as not to receive the blow doing a 360° turn to attack by the head, but it fails as Doomfist with his other hand stops the attack, grabs him the leg and sends it flying to another side.

Brian did a somersault that caused him to spill the floor to stop and ran to him with his fist raised, Doomfist did it with the gauntlet and ran towards him and they both hit fists making sounds that came thanks to the attack of fists. The 2 stopped and looked and attacked each other sharing fists, Brian read and watched the fists that Doomfist gave thanks to the hard workouts he practiced with his friends sometimes, Doomfist decided to attack with his gauntlet, but Brian stopped him with his hand left but there was a problem: his arm trembled as his body could not withstand the hard shock he gave and his pupils changed from red to blue madly. Doomfist took the opportunity to be distracted to hit him and punch him in the face, knocking him against the wall.

Brian tried to get out of the wall, but was attacked by Doomfist by punching him in the stomach making him spit blood and scream at the same time.

Brian: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" -he screamed as he had blood in his mouth.

Doomfist: "You're so naive to face me..." -he was interrupted when something was thrown at his head.

I look to see that it was a flattened can, I look for who it was who shot it and it was Alejandra who shot it. Both Sombra and Soldier 76 were amazed that she was here, Alejandra tried not to be afraid and confronted (screaming) Doomfist.

Alejandra: "Hey leave it alone, because you do not mess with someone of your size" -she said raising her voice.

Doomfist only came to her walked, Alejandra did not know if to run or face, but it was too late when Doomfist grabbed her tightly on her polo (shirt in Mexico).

Doomfist: "Girl, you are so brave to talk to me in this way to defend your boyfriend," he said with a slight laugh.

Alejandra: "He is not my ..." -she said as she grabbed the gauntlet to escape, but failed.

76 prepared his weapon to attack him, but he could not do anything as it would endanger Alejandra's life.

Soldier 76: Cursed ... Release her! -He said screaming.

Alejandra recognized the voice when she turned around, it was undoubtedly the one who saved her life with Los Muertos that day, she immediately saw that she was readying her gun to shoot Doomfist, but she could not because if she did she could be hurt in case a bullet fell.

Brian already reacting the memory saw as Doomfist holding Alejandra to see that Brian had to do something, could not allow anything to happen to him as he promised her mother.

Brian (Mind): "Brian, do not stay here, you have to attack him and protect her."

Now with his pupils changed he takes off his sweatshirt and runs towards Doomfist to attack by punching him in the nose causing him to bleed, he held Alejandra and left her a bit far from the fight and went against him punching him all over his body. Doomfist could not react in time as he cleaned himself of the bleeding and decided to attack him by surprise, but Brian eluded him by grabbing his bar and giving him a mark on his back making him little blood and decided to hit him on different sides of his body.

Everyone could not believe what they saw: Brian was winning against the most dangerous person in the terrorist organization.

Sombra: "What the ...!" -She said.

From there to finish once Brian and Doomfist collided their right fists making a huge noise and small red rays came out between their fists, from there the hair of Brian began to rise as if the wind were blowing him and with his right fist released with the Doomfist punched him hard in the chest making him spit saliva with blood and giving him another in the jaw knocking him out.

Once the fight is over, Alejandra approaches with Brian to see if she was okay, both Overwatch and Talon could not believe what they saw in front of their eyes, while Alejandra was going to speak. Brian noticed that something was approaching, a rocket, to Alejandra and he take her to me so that she will not hit them except Doomfist because, although did not hurt her, the great impact took them both her and with my body in pain. Brian looked at the big hole the rocket made and looked for the person who provoked it.

*CLAP, CLAP, CLAP, CLAP*

They heard applause that they did not know where they came from.

" **Good, good, good, very good show** " -said someone.

Torbjörn (Mind): "Until finally that vermin appears" -he said angrily.

" **But it's time to start the real reason for this story** " -said the mysterious person whose voice was getting closer for everyone to hear.

Brian turned to see a giant robot who was up the person who already suspected from the beginning.

END OF CHAPTER 12


	14. 13- The revelation

CHAPTER 13

Sure enough, Brian already knew it since he had hired him, the person who made his body project skills that could be a kind of mind control.

Alejandra: "This ... no ... I just can not believe it" -she said totally surprised.

The person was nothing less than Sven.

There Orisa and Efi had arrived alone for Brian watching a giant robot.

Efi: "But, what's happening?"

Brian looked at Sven with a face of disgust that just seeing him irritated him.

Sven: "Surprise yourself by seeing me, boy? Well, with the face you already knew you already suspected of me" -he said while turning a finger -"maybe you wonder, but how would someone like me do that? Well I have my reasons, but I will explain it so that you understand me. It all started when a certain person ruined one of my plans" -he said as he looked at Torbjörn.

* RETROSPECTIVE SCENE *

* * *

 **2074** (before October)

 **"That day I was controlling a titan, but the damn Torbjörn ruined everything and then stabbed my foot and from that day I decided to take revenge on him, but the problem was like planning it"**

Sven healed from his stabbed foot while cursing and whispering.

Sven: "Torbjörn, get ready" he said with his eyes full of anger.

 **"Seeing my state I could not do it alone, not with a foot to almost lose it. I needed someone who would do the work"**

Sven was looking for information on his computer until he found a company that would make him start his revenge against Torbjörn.

 **"I leaked to the company N.A.V.E.R.T.E and discovered that they needed a young person for their deliveries and that's when the idea came to me"**

Sven: "Thank you very much Sir for accepting me to review the company" -he said while installing the live chat inside a microphone.

The head of the company was tied up with a kind of giant sticker that Sven put on him so he would not move, he was muttering until Sven shut him up as he would talk to the chosen person.

Sven: "Thank you for accepting the boy job, we appreciate it very much, but we will need it next year".

 **"I finally knew about you boy, but with information about the Overwatch museum I had to make some small changes for you."**

Sven was together with scientists who created a blue substance that could be the perfect help for him.

 **"With the help of a friend and scientists who helped him, they made the S.P.H to introduce it. The S.P.H is a substance capable of altering the molecules of the person, just by introducing it makes your body physically change, acquire great brute force capable of destroying your step whether big or small ".**

* * *

* END OF THE RETROSPECTIVE SCENE *

Sven: "And that's how the end of my story ends" -he said while arranging his hair- "so I have a proposal for you".

Brian wiped blood on his mouth while listening to Sven.

Sven: if you join me, you'll have everything you want, nobody will treat you like a weirdo, you'll have the respect you deserve, what do you say? "He said while everyone looked at Brian.

Brian listened to what he said and something was right: people sometimes looked at him strangely and that bothered him a lot. Alejandra was afraid that Brian would accept the proposal so she ran to him and grabbed him by the arms.

Alejandra: "Brian! Do not accept that please "-she said with pleading eyes-" you can not accept, you are not a bad person, you are a great boy, a wonderful person who would never find someone like you, but of everything I told you, you are … my hero".

Brian reacted to the words of Alejandra, could not do that to her, go with Sven and just like that.

Tracer (Mind): "Please love, do not take the wrong side."

Sven: "And? what the hell are you waiting for, do you accept or accept?" -he said between his teeth while holding the posture with a hidden smile.

Brian: "I already decided, deformed dwarf ... **GET ANOTHER PERSON** " -he said, raising his voice.

That put Sven in a very bad mood that he could not resist.

Sven: "Well in that case ..." -he said as he prepared to attack- " **PREPARE**!"

Inside the robot came two cables that was directed to Brian, but stopped him with just grab them, then launched 2 rockets to attack him, Brian got on the skateboard and flew to where Sven was. Brian was about to kick his face, but he got into his robot to avoid being attacked.

Sven: "THIS IS NOT THE LAST THING YOU SEE ABOUT ME, BOY!" He said while his robot flew from there.

Brian under the point since the energy of the skateboard was running out, in that moment appears Efi.

Efi: "Wow, that skateboard looks great, but it spends too much. If you want, I can improve it"

Brian: "Go ahead, I have no problem".

Alejandra: "Now that Sven is evil, what are you going to do?"

Brian: "Well, stop him and kick his deformed ass" -he said as he put Ale on the skateboard to go to Efi's workshop.

Efi: "By the way, Brian, here's your sweatshirt that you threw."

Doomfist only looked at the boy when he left.

Doomfist: "Let's get out of here" -he told his team without caring.

Sombra watched Alejandra who was holding behind Brian.

Sombra: "who would say that Ale would be with that boy" -she said as she left.

Soldier 76: "Let's follow them" -he said to his team.

Torbjörn (Mind): "Sven, I swear I'll find you" he thought as he left with his team.

END OF CHAPTER 13


	15. 14- Decisions

CHAPTER 14

After what happened with Sven, Brian and Alejandra went to collect their things from the "company" and went to Efi's workshop. There Efi was improving the skateboard of Brian removing some things so that they were of his pleasure, Orisa that was with her saw how it fixed the skateboard, but it was interrupted when Alejandra called her.

Alejandra: "Orisa, have you seen Brian? I can not find him any where" -she said.

Orisa: "Yes, it's outside, he said to reflect on something" -she said.

Alejandra already knew what Orisa was saying, believed that Brian would have suffered for what Sven had done, so she decided to go after him, but maybe he wanted to be alone, but just in case he would go alone if he wanted a small talk.

Outside, Brian was sitting on a rock, with the hood on, because he was angry, and that was, thinking what had happened a few hours ago, he already knew that his "boss" set a trap, but of all the young people, because he?

Brian: "Damn Sven ..." -I murmured.

Suddenly he heard footsteps coming from here, but I knew who he was.

Alejandra: "Ew ... hello Brian, are you okay?" -she said in a kind tone.

However, he did not receive any response and that worried Alejandra. Brian decided not to talk because he was not in the mood to talk.

Alejandra: "Look, I'm sorry for what Sven has done to you, you did not deserve it at all ..." -she said almost sobbing, making it catch Brian's attention- "and I also regret having pressed you to accompany you, if you want I can go back to El Dorado not to cause you more hindrances" -she said sobbing.

Brian now if he felt bad, clear from the beginning he did not want Alejandra to go with him since Sven would probably do the same to him, but being with her he felt relaxed, as if his problems vanished when he was with her. ... good? Now they could not return to El Dorado, let alone California, since they would not have the money to go home to the two.

Brian: "Ale, you're not a nuisance, I'm angry only with Sven, he did this to me, but ..." -he stopped to see her- "look at me, I'm perfectly fine with or without what he did with me apart with my side the problems in my mind "-he smiled at her, making her blush a little.

Alejandra: "Really?"

Brian: "Of course, but the problem is that I want to give Sven his due, but I do not know where he is" - he said a little annoyed.

Suddenly Alejandra had remembered about the next trip they were going to go.

Alejandra: I know! Before coming here, I saw in some files that the next place was Oasis ".

Brian: "Well, this is the place we will visit" -he said without realizing that they did not have enough money to go to Oasis, nor with the skateboard could they travel too much.

Suddenly Alejandra felt that someone was behind her.

Torbjörn: "Well, well, well, but as you plan to go to Oasis without a Plan ..." was interrupted when Brian threatened him with his bar pointing the sharp to his nose.

Brian: "Sir, it is impolite to listen to other people's conversations, but seeing it more closely you should already know it" -he said in a cold tone.

Torbjörn: "Wait, I saw what the soulless Sven did to you, he was my partner, but I left him for his greed and ..." -was interrupted by Brian again.

Brian: "Ah look at this wretch, watching me all the time you know that this is something wrong, maybe I should teach you a lesson" -he said when his pupils began to change.

Soldier 76: "He is telling you the truth, boy, listen to him"

Brian looked up to see a man of almost middle age with a blue-white jacket and wearing a kind of mask, Alejandra already knew who he was ... the man who saved her with Los Muertos last year.

Alejandra: "It's you ..." -she said almost breathlessly.

From there Jack approached Alejandra to see if nothing had happened, in the end he did not find any scratch. From there a display appeared in front of Brian who surprised him.

Tracer: "Hi love, how long have you been?" -She said with a bubbly tone.

Brian: "Well, I suppose" -he said.

Torbjörn: "Well, as I said, we have seen how Sven led you to this, in what he converted you and we believe that what I introduce to you is a bad thing"

Tracer: "What you're trying to say is that we're trying to help you, love"

Brian thought about all this, but he needed time to respond.

Brian: "A few minutes".

* * *

Alejandra: "I think they should help you, they know about Sven especially the bearded one" - although she did not notice, Torbjörn heard that and grumbled.

Brian: No, I have to order that, I just need to raise money for ... "-he was suddenly interrupted by what surprised him: an angry Alejandra.

Alejandra: Stop being stubborn Brian, you know very well that you can not do it alone, they just try to help you realize that "-she said while he could not stand Brian's behavior -"So please go with them, yes? "She said a little calm now.

With a sigh Brian made a decision.

Brian: I've already decided sir ... I'll let them help me with what he did to me, but if we cross paths with him I'll personally take care of him" -he said.

Tracer: "This is how it is spoken, love" -she said as she grabbed his neck.

For some strange reason, Alejandra felt something in her chest that she had never felt before, just seeing Brian with another girl made her feel that way, Brian realized something was wrong and decided to go with her.

Brian: "Are you okay?"

Alejandra: "Yes, I'm fine" -she murmured as she turned her head.

Brian: "Well ... let's just tell Efi that we're going, I think he'll understand."

Efi: "They're going to Oasis! can I go with you? I think they need Orisa" -she said with enthusiasm that Brian could not ignore.

Brian: "Sure, just tell your mother about this."

Now with the help of Overwatch I could find Sven to pay for what he did and if everything goes out of control, they would have a little help.

Brian: "Sven, I'm coming for you."

END OF CHAPTER 14


	16. 15- Face yourself

CHAPTER 15

 **Wachpoint Gibraltar**

They just could not believe it, civilians in the secret base of a closed organization or what everyone believes. Brian, Alejandra, Efi and Orisa were walking to the corridors of Overwatch together with the agents who were with them in Numbani.

Soldier 76: "Mcree can know where you were"

Mcree: "Well I was watching if Talon would come for another fight" -he said.

What 76 not know was that Mcree had gone to a bar while they were with the children.

Alejandra: "I can not believe it, we are in the base of Overwatch" -she said to Brian.

Brian did not have that feeling of joy at being at the base, his behavior was the same as he had during the Museum.

Brian: "Sure, I think only civilians like us have this opportunity" -he said a little without interest.

Alejandra knew what was happening to him, it seems that everything about Sven was burning in his body, but he would not show it.

Alejandra: "Do not say that, we are here to help you, you will see that everything will be fine" -she said touching Brian's chest while smiling.

The agents were watching the scene starring the youngsters, 76 and Mcree just stared at the young people while sighing while Tracer was thinking while watching them.

Tracer (Mind): "Aw ... how cute they are; I think a future those 2 will end up being couples".

Soon there were giant noises that came very close to them.

"Ah, I see they've already come with the boy" -said a voice that made Brian very familiar.

Looking at it, he discovered that it was the ape that helped along with Tracer in the Museum to protect the Gauntlet.

Winston: "Nice to meet you, I'm Winston. Well, I think you already remember me about the museum, I knew you could control the gauntlet at your own will" -he said with a smile.

Tracer (Mind): "..." -she thought at Winston's answer.

Winston: "We have seen how the person you worked for has done you. Well, we will take care of helping you so that you can finally stop that bastard, we will improve your skills to be able to catch him. You will see that this will help you with this situation. "

Alejandra was listening to what Winston was saying to Brian, but she felt something that was missing, or, rather, someone who was missing, when she turned around she realized that Efi and Orisa were not there.

Alejandra: "Hey, where's Efi?" -She said to look at Winston who was not there either- "and the gorilla?"

Brian, all he could do is just sigh.

Torbjörn: "The little girl saw her running along with the OR-15 taking a kind of skateboard" -he said.

Soldier 76: "For now, we'll let you know what you have to do boy. Just rest".

Brian finally, could hear a word that he liked most: rest without a doubt, he needed it after a long and stressful day.

* * *

It's been an hour since they arrived, Efi was still fixing her new skateboard along with Orisa, Alejandra was sleeping which she deserved and the agents were discussing her case. In the end they had time alone without being disturbed. He stood against the wall while taking out his cell phone to see if they had new messages, his cell phone was the last thing of today and he earned it during Christmas last year to improve his notes that was declining, when he checked he realized he had a message from his mother since yesterday, when he was still in El Dorado, he decided to see the message.

Mother of Brian: " ** _Brian, your father and Timmy are very happy about your work, I hope you have a good time, send photos to know what places you visited ... Kisses._** "

What his mother did not know is that the work, well, only the boss, was a total deception and that now he had superhuman abilities, without doubt that work lasted only 14 days and was already on the third day, probably the fight he would have with Sven he can praise himself (if he does not escape) and if his act is over he could take a few days off and then return home.

"How pathetic" -said a husky voice that sounded in the hallway.

Brian turned around, but he had not found the person responsible for the voice.

"You'll keep waiting and the guy will get away with it" -said again that voice that bothered Brian.

Suddenly the whole place was getting dark along with some red streaks, Brian did not know what was going on, but when looking at the other side he had found the person behind the voice and was nothing less than ... himself. Apparently this version of Brian had all over his body a kind of red aurora that adorned all over his body, also wearing opposite colors like the sweatshirt that was red and the pants were black.

Brian (Consciousness): "If you can not do something about it, I ... I WILL DO IT!" -He shouted.

The conscience had hit him in his nose making a little blood come out and hitting him in the face while he could.

Brian (Consciousness): "You are a jerk, leaving what others do. YOU! Work" -said while hitting him in the face-"Instead of getting revenge on him, you stay here with them without knowing what" -said while he stopped hitting -"And you bring your "Little Girlfriend" with you and the little one to I experienced the ... "

Brian: "Shut up! ... I do not care if I delay, I'll do this alone and without your help since you're just a nuisance that dwells in my mind."

Brian (Consciousness): "So, then this annoyance will give you a good stab in the face" -said preparing his fist to hit him.

Just as the fist touched his face Brian's eyes shone to a celestial tone and the whole place went blank.

Brian (Consciousness): "What the hell?!" -he said as he vanished along with Brian.

When I opened my eyes I noticed that everything was the same, maybe it was a dream or maybe not, anyway, I would not have to worry anymore.

Mercy: "There you were looking for you everywhere" -she said while looking at Brian- "I am Dr. Ziegler, Jack asked me to take you with him".

Brian (Consciousness): "Remember you are nobody without me" -he said rolling his eyes.

Brian: "Of course I'm going with you doctor" -he said while walking with her.

When walking, I hear a notification on his cell phone, seeing it is a message from Sven that still had his number.

Sven: " ** _Enjoying your talk with your sub-conscious boy_** " -Brian did not know that as he could know that- " ** _if you want to find me I will be in Oasis with the people that helped me with the S.P.H, I know you are with Overwatch so I recommend you Go alone or you're not brave enough to face me ... I'll wait for you._** "

Brian clenched his fist as he read the message, surely tomorrow he will have a long talk with Sven.

END OF CHAPTER 15

For what you do not understand even in the days of brian's work:

-Chapter 1 to 4 is the first day, which is done at night with the package to Los Muertos.

-Chapter 5 to 10 is the second day, which occurs all in one day.

And Chapter 11 onwards is the third day.


	17. 16- A little help

In this chapter you will have an OC, my own character in this story.

CHAPTER 16

 **Oasis**

The next day Brian and Torbjörn went to Oasis to look for Sven, however, they did not have the success they expected since they had searched everywhere without finding their trace.

Torbjörn: "I wish Reinhardt was here, but this one is with my daughter Brigitte in Sweden."

Brian: "Do you have a daughter?" I ask.

Torbjörn: "Of course" -he said proudly.

When saying that Torbjörn took out a book of family photos and showed Brian to his daughter, in the photo he saw with her who was about 8 years' old who was hugging a white cat.

Torbjörn: "He is currently 23 years old, maybe he can present it to you when we finish with this".

Brian really was not interested in meeting his daughter since his goal now was to find Sven, he searched between heaven and earth to find him. Suddenly I heard sounds that looked like propellers coming from the sky, when I saw he saw some 3 machines that were exactly like the one he faced in El Dorado, it was surely Sven's. Brian ran very fast as he called his skateboard who had a voice identification-Courtesy of Efi-Torbjörn watched him go and observed in the sky the passing machines.

Torbjörn: "I see why he left that way" -he said while looking in the sky.

Brian was running very fast while his skateboard was coming from above him, watching her jump by doing a 360° turn and standing on it and flying very fast to reach them. Brian looking at the sky everywhere I look at the machines who flew in a straight line.

Brian: "I can not lose sight of those junk."

Just at that moment the machines boosted their speed and went to a building that was in Oasis, to see up close the building was of scientists and probably Sven would be there.

Brian: "I found them" -he said as he landed on the roof.

Leaving his skateboard Brian on the way where the machines had landed and saw that on the floor there were some glass moons that underneath you could see the scientists and of course, Sven. As I approached I observed a discussion between Sven and a scientist, apparently they were discussing about S.P.H that they could no longer create it until...

 **¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

 **¡CRASH!**

Suddenly a man shot out of the building that was thrown by one of the machines, when observing him he had scratch on his dressing gown, clothes and on his face and a small quantity of blood came out while he breathed strongly.

Brian (Mind): "Agh, there must be a massacre inside" -he thought as he grimaced.

"Brian! At last I find you "-said a very familiar voice for Brian, when turning around was Orisa who was standing behind him.

Brian: "Orisa, what are you doing here?" -I ask.

Orisa: "Efi together with Alejandra wanted to come here... Oh and you forgot your bar wai..."

Sven: " **Like they can not help me create more S.P.H**!".

Brian heard his scream and looked down to observe him, there Sven was standing with a machine who was holding the neck of a middle-aged scientist named Dr. Charles who is the creator of S.P.H.

Dr. Charles: "We can not do more S.P.H. that ... Agh ... it was ... the only one that I created and my colleagues did not ... Agh ... he remembers ".

And it was true, The S.P.H had only created a substance of it for a single person and get the ingredients and methods could not be achieved very easily since some of the ingredients could not be achieved, Sven only sigh to hear it.

Sven: "It's true ... Ah Charles, and I thought you had great wit for this, but I see that I am wrong and I can not do another S.P.H, you disappoint me enough and I **HATE** people who do not do well. job".

Dr. Charles: "But I do not understand ... the anger ... is supposed to have introduced him to the right person to do good."

Sven: "Right, do good ... At my whim" -said with a wicked smile.

Dr. Charles: "But ... AGH!" -Gritten when the machine squeezed his hand very hard against his neck- "You lied to me".

Sven: "Wow, apparently you are intelligent drawing conclusions, I only use you for my goods".

Dr. Charles: "Do not think I'm going to ... Help you" -he said while breathing heavily.

Sven: "Well if you do not help me, this will have a very high price" he said snapping his fingers.

Suddenly the machine with his other hand replaced it with a circular saw and pointed at the skull of the scientist, it only paralyzed.

Sven: "Well I'll tell you one last time ... can you do more of the S ...?"

¡ **CRASH**!

Suddenly he turned around only to see his machine who had a bar on his head and moved wildly making the scientist release who was breathing hard, from there someone had come down from the roof grabbing the bar on the head of the machine breaking it in the half. when landing, it was Brian who was looking for him.

Sven: "Wow, my favorite employee. Are you coming for your end of the month check?" -He said sarcastically smiling.

Brian: "Yes, I'm coming for my money and I accept cash" -he said turning his bar ready to be used.

Sven: "Oh and you'll have it" -he said between closing his eyes.

Behind Brian there was a machine that was preparing to attack him, but suddenly bullets came towards him and he was knocked down on the ground and probably destroyed, Brian observed who was responsible and was nothing less than Orisa.

Orisa: "Your safety is my priority" -she said while Sven was jaw open.

Brian: "Thank you very much, Orisa" he said smiling.

The smile did not last long as he approached Sven and pointed his bar against his nose, he just smiled at him.

Sven: "Well, for whoever for his house" -said while the machine that had left him grabbed him and they left the place.

Brian: "Orisa takes good care of the injured scientists, I'll take care of the eighth misshapen dwarf".

Orisa: "Good"

Brian (Consciousness): "Remember, you just can not, you need me".

Brian rolled his eyes when he heard it, he really could not stand it despite being his conscience.

Brian: "Ah ... I can not believe it," he said, putting on his red pupils and running to get out of there.

Brian was falling under the ground joining his arms and legs and took a turn to be caught by his skateboard and going to Sven, there Brian had found him who was sitting in his machine as a kind of plane (on his back) while watching him. They flew all over the place while people saw them. Sven tried to get away from him, but it was useless since he was following him everywhere so he came up with an idea. He pressed a button and from there came some small but powerful missiles and they were heading towards him.

Sven: "See you again"

Brian pretended and went to a building to get rid of them. Upon arrival Brian ran vertically up as the missiles arrived, 2 of them did not hit them, but the last one was approaching him so he stopped and jumped as the last missile exploded not giving him his target. Brian landed on his skateboard and flew to Sven who was looking at him angrily, suddenly low on the floor making him confuse Brian.

Brian: "What the ...? He said confused.

Under where he was, when he looked at him, he took out some giant iron fists in red electricity, Brian went blank and one of the fists he pointed to, fortunately he did not give it and he became serious. The same fist was going to attack him, but I stop him giving him a blow to the wrist making him tremble.

Sven: "But how?!"

Suddenly he saw an electric cord that landed where he was and went away to avoid being trapped, when he went away I saw who was the one who shot him and they were Torbjörn together with Dr. Charles who looked at him furious.

Torbjörn: "Sven for this at once! Leave the boy and surrender."

Sven only growled when he heard it from there and reached out and left the place and stopped to look at Brian.

Sven: "Until the other Boy" -he said as he walked away.

Brian (Mind): "Fleeing as always, is that he never tires of this."

Suddenly he was approached by Dr. Charles, who spoke to him

Dr. Charles: "You must be the boy I experience Sven, well I'm sure I'll explain about strength and that, but he forgot something ... SPH not only gives you strength, but a sense that allows your body to perceive any danger and react only to avoid them ".

Brian now understood what the S.P.H was doing in his body.

Dr. Charles: "Sven told us that it was to create a Hero, but after what he has done, I am mistaken about it, I regret what we have done to you together with Sven, I say it with all my heart".

Brian: "It's not your fault Doc, it's Sven's"

Dr. Charles: "But I have a gift for you" -said surprising him.

Brian: Which one?

Dr. Charles: "We did not just make the S.P.H we have also created an advanced suit still to be finished that will help you beat Sven. What do you say?"

Brian thought for a few seconds, maybe the suit if he would need it since he can not fight with the clothes he wears, apart from the only one he is wearing besides his pajamas (which I never use to sleep since this trip began).

Brian: "Very well I will accept it, only to defeat Sven".

Dr. Charles: "Excellent! Let's go to the lab right now. "

* * *

In the building, Orisa was helping the badly wounded scientists who stopped them in order to cure them, there Alejandra and Efi was observing the place that was a total disaster.

Alejandra: "How is it possible that Sven has done this?" -She ask Efi.

Efi: "I do not believe it Ale; from what I saw he has the ability to do this on his own account I'm sure someone else did that by helping him" -she said.

Alejandra looked everywhere and had seen a blue briefcase that was lying on the floor, on approaching discovered that there was a lot of money involved, Alejandra was amazed with the large amount that was and put it on the shoulder.

Efi: "Hey, what's inside the briefcase?" -She ask.

Alejandra: "Apparently it's a briefcase full of money".

Efi: "How strange. Why would this be here?"

Alejandra: "Who knows, surely it's Sven who stole it".

What the 2 did not know is that on the other side of the door someone listened to the conversation they had then escaped from the place.

 **¡Boop!**

END OF CHAPTER 16


	18. 17- The suit and a final decision

CHAPTER 17

In Dr. Charles's lab he was typing a few files while he reviewed the final touches for the suit Brian would get.

Dr. Charles: "No doubt this suit will help you stop Sven, it was built at the same time as the S.P.H, but with everything that happened I decided to adjust it just for the good".

Brian and Torbjörn were listening while watching the capsule that obtained the suit.

Dr. Charles: "This technological suit will stick with your skills and a few that will give you the suit ... well I think the suit is ready" -he said.

He pressed a button on his keyboard and from there the capsule began to open and smoke came out in it, the smoke was very extensive that everyone had to cover their faces and remove the smoke. When there was already little smoke Brian observed the capsule looked at his suit: The suit was blue with a hood, had rounded black edges on his shoulders, a "V" gray on both his back and chest, black gloves, a belt with a circle that had rays on each side and white-gray boots.

Elsewhere, Alejandra and Efi were still waiting for Brian who was with Dr. Charles and Torbjörn in his laboratory

Alejandra: "It's been 4 hours; they're taking too long."

Efi: "Take it easy, Ale. The Dr. is working very hard, just have a little patience".

Alejandra just snorted really was not very good waiting and just lay down so she would not get bored.

Already in the lab, Brian put on the suit who was looking at himself to inspect it.

Dr. Charles: "Perfect, now put on your hood."

Brian put it on and from there came out of nowhere a mask for the mouth (what the jeans are wearing) of black color and from there came a digital camera that covered the left part of his face while technologies appeared that Brian did not understand for his age.

Dr. Charles: "Well MK-215 is programmed to follow your orders".

MK-215: "Very good, young Brian, I am the MK-215. I am resizing his physical form and analyzing it for some data".

Brian felt tingles in his body as his suit began to analyze him.

MK-215: "Ready everything perfect, now we will improve the suit for the battles".

Hence the suit made the room tremble a bit while improving for each type of fight, Charles and Torbjörn watched carefully and finally the suit stopped.

Brian: "Perfect"

5 minutes later

Torbjörn walked everywhere looking for Brian who strangely disappeared without a trace, after searching on each side he found Dr. Charles.

Dr. Charles: "There you were Mr. Torbjörn, well the young Brian gave me a letter addressed to you before leaving."

Torbjörn: "How to leave?!" - said while Dr. Charles handed him the letter - "Well that says ...".

 **Mr. TORBJÖRN**

 **Thanks for helping me and all, but I can not put you or the others in danger so I'll go find Sven on my own.**

 **-Brian**

Torbjörn put on Shock when reading the letter, he had escaped again.

 **¡RRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMM!**

Suddenly, I heard a plane take off and realized that it was its plane that was taking off, ran towards the transparent glass of the building and watched the plane move away from the place. Then his communicator rang who called him Soldier 76.

Soldier 76: "Torbjörn located Sven" -said through the communicator.

Torbjörn: "Yes... but a problem arose"

* * *

 **Wachpoint: Gibraltar**

In the corridors Tracer, Dva and Lucio walked talking about a mission they had until ...

Soldier 76: **Like he ran away**!" -He shout, frightening the 3 agents.

Tracer peeked out the door a bit to hear what Soldier 76 was saying, apparently they were talking about Brian that he had fled again.

Torbjörn: "He's gone and the girls also came and went with him along with the plane" -he said.

Soldier 76: "Well let's find a way to find him, I'll send Pharah to transport you."

Tracer listened enough and decided to leave the place calling the attention of his friends.

Dva: "Lena, where are you going?"

Tracer: "I'll go help the boy Hana, I will not continue waiting for Mr. Morrison to bring him by force, just like that" -she said angrily, really worried about the boy and what Soldier 76 and Torbjörn did, despite their good conditions, they were forcing it too much.

Dva: "Well, if that is the case I will go to help you".

Lucio: "Count on me" he said.

Tracer smiled at them and they went to their rooms to plan a plan.

* * *

 **Little far from Oasis**

Brian was still hallucinating with his conscience who fought to have the ability to fight against Sven.

Brian (Consciousness): "You are very slow; with that attitude you will not be able to defeat Sven".

With his fist he was ready to hit him, but Brian stopped him and left his conscience in amazement.

Brian: "Maybe, but it can strengthen me if I believe in myself and not you".

With his fist it hit him directly in the face making him disappear.

Already in real life Brian was lying on the floor while the girls were sleeping, he was panting heavily and his eyes shone a blue light.

Brian: "Now I understand ..."

END OF CHAPTER 17


	19. 18- Love?

CHAPTER 18

On the plane where they were all asleep, well everyone except Brian as he slept in one of the seats of the plane while the girls slept comfortably.

Brian (Trying to sleep): "Mom ... I do not want to go with the new neighbor to a date" -he said while moving uncomfortably in the place where he slept.

Suddenly the door opened and the youngest of them entered, Efi, who was looking for Brian to tell him something.

Efi: "Finally ... Brian ..." -she said, moving him from where he was sleeping.

Brian was settling down to listen to her, crunching his back as he sat down.

Brian: "Efi, what's wrong?"

Efi: "Well, I really wanted to ask you something" -She take a breath to speak- "Are you sure you want to do this? Find Sven and get revenge. "

Brian: "Of course, but ..."

Efi: "But, do not you think that this can happen to you something bad if you faced only Sven?".

Brian stared at her for a few seconds and looked down at the floor to sigh and looked up at hers.

Brian: "Calm Efi, this fight is between him and me, you will not risk this and I will send them out of the fight we will have so do not worry".

Efi calmed down to listen and sat with him and hugged him, Brian was surprised by the hug, but decided to return. Then they let go and remained silent until Efi broke it.

Efi: "Then leaving all that, how's your relationship with Alejandra?"

Brian: "…"

Hearing that, he got hard rolling his eyes and moved closer to Efi.

Brian: "Where do you get that idea, Efi?!" -he said while she was just looking at him.

Efi: "Well, since you are almost all day together, I thought you two were dating".

Brian: "Well, I do not think we are, since we have different ages, for example, I am 15 years old and she is 13 years old. Apart from that, at the moment, girls do not attract my attention".

Efi: "Well, my mother tells me that for love ages do not matter but the heart that you have towards a person".

She got up from the room and went to the door to finally sleep, but when she opened the door ...

 **¡PAF!**

Someone was listening to the conversation they had and was none other than Alejandra.

Brian "Alejandra, what are you doing here?"

Alejandra: "Well, I ... ew ... well ... well ... I came to look for Efi, yes that!" She said a little blushing.

Brian: "Well then, good night, I suppose" -he said approaching her.

Alejandra's heart was beating fast when she saw him being so close to her.

Alejandra: "Aw yes, yes ... of course, good night to you. Let's also go Efi".

She took her hand and left the place leaving a thoughtful Brian.

Brian: "..."

* * *

With the girls they were walking towards the place where they were sleeping, there was an awkward silence and Efi decided to speak first.

Efi: "So you're 13, right?"

Alejandra: "That's right."

Efi: "Were you listening to the conversation we had?"

Alejandra rolled her eyes at that, yes, she was listening to what they were talking about, but very little because of the door she had.

Alejandra: "Not only ... I was looking for you, okay?"

Efi: "If you say so," -she said with a smile.

Alejandra blushed at the tone Efi had and decided to enter the place where she was sleeping, but before entering she decided to check her pocket and froze when she learned that something had been lost.

Alejandra (Mind): "One moment ... My diary?! No ... I can not be "-she thought to realize the last place where it was-" Oh no "-she said as she ran to the place where it was viewed for the last time.

* * *

Brian was about to sleep when he noticed on the floor was an almost small notebook and picked it up, seeing it was pink with some stickers stuck on it and had a name.

Brian: "Diary of Alejandra" -said.

Alejandra: "DO NOT OPEN IT!" -she writhed while running very fast so that I would not open it, but ...

¡ **KAM**!

She had run so fast she tripped over Brian that the two of them fell to the ground while they looked at each other through their eyes. Brian was paralyzed to have her near, was always in contact with a girl, but not in the way he was with Alejandra, seeing her could see how blushed she was.

Brian (Mind): "Damn, she's very close to me. What do I do?"

His hands were trembling and his heart was beating very fast while Alejandra was just there doing nothing but looking at her eyes.

Alejandra (Mind): "Alright Ale control yourself, just stop him and run out of the place."

"Oh my god!" -they heard a voice that made the two friends very hard "uncomfortable", when turning it was Efi who smiled.

Efi: "If they are couple" - he said happily.

Both: **NO**!

END OF CHAPTER 18


	20. 19- Anger will not get you on the right

CHAPTER 19

Brian was traveling all over Oasis in search of the base where Sven was, he was looking for him for minutes, but finally he found him.

Brian (Mind): "Finally, I found Sven's base."

I found him taking off at the door and stood there, he was looking for the handle to open the door, but when he saw that he had not decided to kick the door with all his strength and succeeded, Brian saw that the place had boxes as big as small and realized that Sven was not there, but a microphone stuck in the wall.

Brian: "Sven, what's wrong? you are so afraid not to be present" -he said smiling.

Sven: " **Boy, your visit is very nice, what a good suit you wear** " -he said sarcastically happy -" **right now I'm getting ready for our fight so now you can have fun with my friends who are dying to play with you** ".

Brian only stopped when he heard it and heard something that gave him a bad spine, when he turned around he saw a laser beam that was pointing towards him and he shot, but Brian dodged him around and finally stopped.

Brian: "Well, a little entertainment will make me feel a little relaxed before the real game" -he said as he put on the hood.

MK-215: "I detect a machine approaching at high speed" -said showing him some frames of the robot coming.

Brian prepared to attack while the machine flew towards him ready to hit him, but Brian leaned back and joining his fists hit his back, but what he did not know is that the machine prepared his hand putting him on his back while leaving him a flurry of fire sending him backwards.

Brian stopped while breathing hard trying to compose the posture.

MK-215: "Sorry Brian I could not catch that surprise attack".

Brian was comfortable, but he realized that the machine was in front of him and shot another burst of fire sending him to the wall. Brian fell to the ground while standing and settling, but the machine would continue making the same attack without realizing that Brian could prevent his attack hit him in the head causing him to get out of his neck as he moved violently and fell to the ground.

Sven: " **Damn boy, you have an idea how much work it cost me...**!" -he shouted when she realized that she was speaking into the microphone- " **Ew ... it's not bad, boy, try a few** ".

Brian observed that a number of machines were coming towards him and getting ready to grab his bar and his pupils changed and began to attack them fiercely, on the other side Sven was watching from his monitor the fight that Brian had and his machines, surprising him that everything has progressed from who was with Overwatch supposed he was training with them. Already minutes passed and Brian finally defeated all the machines that were with him, turning his bar I look at each piece of machine parts that I defeat.

" **Nothing bad boy, you really have impressed me** " - said a voice that only to hear it for Brian, gave him a desire to get rid of that voice.

Turning around it was Sven who was standing looking at him with his hands behind him, Brian thought about attacking him since he was still with his pupils changed and being this way who knows what he can do with that mode.

Sven: "Boy, if you were on my side we would not be in this, the game cat and mouse" -said while scratching his forehead.

Brian: "You know very well that I will not take my life to villainy" -said with a hard tone.

Sven: "I know, but unfortunately to continue with this one of us can no longer play" -he said while playing with his finger his mustache - "And who knows, if you can not keep playing your friend the Mexican will have to take your place and I think I'll teach her **a very good game** " -he said with a wicked smile.

So far Brian had enough to hit him in the face, he really was enraged by what he said.

Brian: "Damn ..." -he growled as he moved his fists- "if you try to touch her, I swear ... you'll regret it too much!"

He shouted too loud and ran towards him to finally beat him.

Brian: " **You're going to pay for what you did to me**!"

He prepared his fist to finally hit him in the face, but upon giving him he discovered that he ... was a hologram.

Sven: " **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**!" -He cackled insanely -" **You really thought I was there to see your face, you're totally pathetic to realize that it's impossible for someone to hide here assuming there's no second floor. Maybe you have great strength, but you are trash of mind and that is your weakness, not realizing something that is not real ... now you will experience from now while I enjoy life a PUMP** ".

Brian got hard at the last word Sven said, indeed, he heard a sound that was exactly the bomb that was in 7 seconds.

Brian: "Skateboard!" He shouted calling his skateboard while he saw that the bomb was in 3 seconds.

2…

1…

¡ **KAPOW**!

The entire base had been destroyed while a large amount of smoke was coupled with the explosion, but within all of it came a deployment that started towards a place away from the explosion, the skateboard along with Brian who was lying in it was dying as it the explosion touched him half body, but fortunately it was not serious.

Brian (Mind): "This is my fault, all that anger was leaving me before the reality I was living, believing that my rage against Sven giving him his due and finally getting revenge on him resolved my anger ... I do not think so, I'm taking this, almost to death" -he thought, still leaning back on his skateboard.

* * *

In another side, Alejandra was with her cell phone while she saw some messages from her mother saying that she was fine and any other question, she was getting bored and could not do anything since Efi was sleeping and Orisa was doing it too.

Alejandra: "I better go outside to see what's going on" -she said as he made his way to the plane's door.

When she left, she noticed the smoke that came from far away, but she could see that a huge amount came from the sky, Alejandra thought of Brian and decided to call him, but all she heard was the message box.

Alejandra: "Brian, comes back safe and sound" -she said, worrying about his American friend.

Suddenly I heard a creak that came very close to her making her scare, Alejandra turned to see who it was, but could not find anyone, that was already making her nervous as it could be a machine that Sven sent to attack.

Alejandra: "Hello, is there anyone there?" She said in a fearful voice.

Suddenly behind her I heard a sound that sounded like teleportation and Alejandra lost her fear at that.

Alejandra (Mind): "One moment ... that sound would recognize her anywhere".

Turning around I look at a person I would never see again, the mysterious person just smiled at her and touched her nose.

"¡ **Boop**!"

END OF CHAPTER 19


	21. 20- Friends

CHAPTER 20

Alejandra was looking at the finger the person who had arrived for who knows and that person was nothing less than Talon's Hacker: Sombra.

Sombra: "Wow, how long without seeing us friend" -she smiled at her.

Alejandra: "So ... Sombra, what are you doing here?" She said a little doubtful.

Sombra: "What, I can not visit my friend in particular?" -She said.

Alejandra: "Your friend in particular?"

Sombra: "Yes, I also have another in Russia, but that's another story" -she held up her hands and began to embrace her.

Alejandra was surprised by the embrace of Sombra, usually did not show, for her, that sweet side he had, but her relationship with her was more than just a friendship because for Sombra she saw her as a younger sister. After the hug Sombra began to speak.

Sombra: "Well, already leaving aside all that I wanted to talk about the boy you accompany".

Alejandra: "From Brian?" -I ask.

Sombra: "That's what it's called, if I want to talk about Brian then."

Alejandra: "But to talk about him I, just do not understand."

Sombra: "I'll ask you a question, does he tell you about the reason for his journey?"

Alejandra: "Well ... yes, but just a little" -she said while remembering what Brian told her during her trip to Numbani.

Sombra: "Well there's something you should know about a little detail that he did not tell you about" -she said.

From there, she began to move her hands and appeared purple pentagonal holograms and called Alejandra to see it, in the hologram you could see a video that showed nothing less than the Overwatch Museum that was in California and looked at Brian and a little boy who supposed she was his younger brother and they were involved in stealing Doomfist's gauntlet.

Sombra: "You see, Ale, your friend for a while frustrated one of our plans that consisted of stealing the gauntlet of my friend Akande who at that time was in prison" -she said holding her hands on her shoulders.

Alejandra was watching the video that Sombra was teaching her, but what surprised her the most was that Brian could easily hold the gauntlet at her compassion and beat her to the assassin of that organization.

"Sombra, how long will we be here?" Said an annoyed and uninspiring voice.

Turning around they all looked at Widowmaker who was watching them as she put her hands on her hips, Alejandra moved away from her and Sombra approached her.

Sombra: Calm Amelie, you were grumpier than Moira when they angered her" she said with a mocking smile.

Suddenly the ground began to shake and from the ground appeared a giant robotic arm that came out where Sombra was standing and sent flying it to the ground, Widowmaker decided to attack, but she realized that she was not carrying her rifle since Sombra told her that the It will lead and that caused the arm to grab it along with Sombra.

Alejandra could not believe what she was seeing and suddenly they heard sounds that were like a microphone being turned on and it was actually a microphone that had the arm and began to speak no less than Sven.

Sven: " **Miss Alejandra, I like to see you again, as beautiful as ever, apparently found my 2 prisoners**."

Alejandra: "Sven no matter how many times you hide, Brian will find you and stop you."

Sven: " **Ah, I think it will come a little late when I get rid of the plagues that I have** "

Talon's agents were trying to escape, but they could not because the hand was too strong for them.

Sven: " **Uhm ... it would be great to see those barbs nail them in all their faces** " -said as very sharp barbs pointed to Sombra and Widowmaker.

Alejandra really did not know what to do until she heard a fast approaching sound and saw the skateboard of Brian who pierced the arm splitting it in half causing the giant arm to release the 2 terrorists while they were falling. Sombra fell on Alejandra, but Widowmaker did not know how to land until someone grabbed her and fell on the ground. Seeing him was none other than Brian who saw the other part of the giant arm.

Widowmaker: "You?" She said, wondering why he saved her from the fall.

Sven: " **Boy, I see you survived the explosion, well, by no means our last fight will be nothing less than in California.** "

When Brian heard it was hard to mention his city, he could not allow Sven to attack there as his family was, he approached Alejandra who stopped after the fall of Sombra.

Brian: "Ale, get ready, we'll go to California" -he said.

When she turned around she found Widowmaker looking at her with her typical face that she put before people, Brian being in front of her did not feel afraid because with her abilities she could beat him.

Brian: "Listen to save you from the fall not because I wanted to, but because it's what they do ... the heroes" -he said moving away from her- "And I'm sorry about the Museum".

Widowmaker just watched him go away.

Alejandra: "Sombra, are you going to be okay?" She said worried about her.

Sombra: "I've been in worse ... so if I'm going to be fine" -she said rubbing her head.

Brian: "Let's go Alejandra" -he said as she followed him. "By the way, where's Efi?"

Alejandra: "Oh, she and Orisa are sleeping."

Brian did not question it and went to the plane where they would go to their final destination while Sombra and Widowmaker watched them go.

* * *

Elsewhere Sven was repairing some things for his final fight with Brian as he watched his greatest creation.

 **Loading 97% ...**

Sven: "Finally my greatest creation is about to progress".

 **Loading 98% ... 99%**

Sven: " **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**!" He laughed wildly as he watched his creation.

* * *

 **Wachpoint: Gibraltar**

Torbjörn was analyzing some files until he saw something shocking in the news.

Reporter: "Our informants tell us they saw a giant machine approaching California" -he said.

Torbjörn noticed and went to Jack to report the news.

Torbjörn: "Jack finally found he."

Soldier 76: "And the last time this ... ah?" -He said, ceasing to scream.

The reason was that Tracer, Dva and Lucio decided to go find Brian, but they were captured by 76 and they were scolding them for the plan they had.

Torbjörn: "We finally found Sven, he's heading to California."

Soldier 76: "Well Lena, Hana, you will go with me."

Tracer and Dva: "Yes, sir".

Everyone prepared to go all to California to finally stop Sven.

END OF CHAPTER 20

 **Well here's another chapter, thank you very much for the people who take the trouble to read it.**

 **The only thing I can say is ... the end is coming.**


	22. 21- One last time

CHAPTER 21

 **California**

The plane was flying from the skies of California, Brian was happy to return home while the girls, specifically Efi, were excited to visit California. Brian was adjusting his suit after his last encounter against Sven as he suffered slight damage, but he made sure to observe him in case he had something damaged however he see Alejandra who was sitting had a sad face, decided to approach, but was interrupted by MK -215

MK-215: "Well, fortunately not to suffer any damage caused by the explosion now observing your body and your capabilities are all perfect, apparently you have the necessary strength in case some surprise attack gives you".

Brian: "Well that's all I needed to hear, thanks MK."

From there, Efi was seeing the city while Orisa was accommodating his tank was also served arm, Efi approached Brian with a smile.

Efi: "Brian, we are coming to the city shortly" -she said.

Brian: "Excellent."

Efi: "Do you think that after your fight with Sven, can I get some tools for Orisa?"

Brian: "Sure, as long as you stay away from any danger" -he said on his knees to be at his height.

"Brian, I need to talk to you," -said a voice that Brian had never heard.

Turning was Alexandra who was with her arms crossed in her chest and saw Brian with a face that indicated that something bad has done.

Alejandra: "Efi, I need to talk to Brian alone, please" -she said.

Efi obeyed and took Orisa so that the two young people could talk, Brian stared at her and she just looked away as if ashamed to talk to him.

Alejandra: "Well, we are going to your country where your last battle against Sven will take place" -she said in a sad voice.

Brian: "Yes, well, Alejandra I want you to know that this is just a small revenge that I have against Sven, nothing else I will do to stop him".

Alejandra could not believe what she was listening to, maybe he did not know that this "little revenge" could hurt him or worse, kill him.

Alejandra: "A little revenge ... It has to be a joke!" -she scream making him scare Brian a little.

He could not believe what he saw, the fearful girl he met in El Dorado had now become a furious girl who just looked at her was scary.

Alejandra: "Brian, you do not realize, you're risking your life for that revenge you have against Sven" -she calmed down a little to keep talking- "who knows what might happen in that fight, people could get hurt or that such use to some of us against you".

Brian was watching her and listening to what he was saying, no girl had really spoken to him that way, with a tone of concern for him.

Alejandra: "I tell you all this because you care about me too much and I do not want anything bad to happen to you" -she said while the tears ran down her cheeks.

Brian watched her cry and decided to hold her so she could calm down, but all she got was to cry even more while hugging him.

Brian (Mind): "Ale I promise you that nothing bad will happen to you".

* * *

Already in the city Soldier 76, Torbjörn, Tracer, Genji and Dva was observing in each place without being seen by the people since still Overwatch was out of service and if any movement of them is caught, they would be in prison.

Genji: "We still can not find Mr. Morrison."

Soldier 76: "It has to be here, somewhere it must be hidden"

Elsewhere, Torbjörn was adjusting his little tanks until he looked at Tracer who had a sad face so he decided to approach her to find out what was wrong.

Torbjörn: "Lena, does something happen to you, do you seem worried?"

Tracer: "What? No, of course not, I'm totally fine "-she lied while smiling at her.

Torbjörn: "Lena, I know that look. What really happens, is it because of the boy, right?"

Tracer could no longer lie when mentioning Brian, it was really worrying him.

Tracer: "Yes, it's just, look what happens is that I'm worried too much and I'm afraid something bad will happen if you face Sven."

Torbjörn simply sighed when he heard her, he also worried her and felt really bad about forcing him to force him to help him find Sven.

Torbjörn: "Yes ... at first I thought that taking him with us and that they help us to look for Sven and help him if he wanted it the only thing we did is that he fled to face Sven himself, I feel terrible for what I did".

Tracer: "Do not worry love, I'm sure your escape was not reluctantly, but ..."

¡ **KPOOOM**!

Everyone heard an explosion that was close to them, frightening the people who were on the street.

Soldier 76: "What the hell was that?" -he said who was with Dva.

Soon in the sky you could see something that was right where they were and everyone went away to avoid falling, seeing the fallen they saw that it was nothing less than Doomfist who was totally hurt and his whole body was totally scratched everywhere and I was unconscious.

Soldier 76: "But what?"

* * *

*RETROSPECTIVE SCENE*

Doomfist was fighting Sven's machines, using his gauntlet to get rid of the majority he had, but they were getting closer. From there appeared Sombra and Widowmaker who shot each machine.

Doomfist: "Where were you two?" He said hitting a machine.

Sombra: "Well ..." -she said trying to find a lie.

Widowmaker: "We were in Mexico looking for a jewel that wanted Sombra" -she lied while looking at Sombra.

Doomfist: "Well since you are here I need you ... ARG!" -Gricky to see that his arm was scratched and leaving a little blood.

The machines came together to attack Doomfist, scratching him all over his body, Doomfist screamed in pain as they tried to hit each machine, but they were so fast that he could not touch any, the girls could not do anything as they were busy with other machines that they came Once finished the machines came together to aim them, throwing a tremendous blast of fire sending it away from the place.

Sombra and Widowmaker: "Akande!"

*END OF THE RETROSPECTIVE SCENE*

* * *

All Overwatch agents watched him and decided to ignore him to focus more on Sven, suddenly Tracer observed in the sky an approaching deployment.

Tracer: "Wait a minute, that's ..." -she said with her mouth open.

The detachment came from Brian's skateboard who was approaching a building and stopped there to find Sven.

Brian: "Sven for this once and get up!" -He shout for him to listen.

Suddenly the ground began to tremble loudly as he heard the people who ran in terror at seeing something, Brian looked clearly and found Sven, or rather, Sven who was involved in his latest creation.

Sven: " **Well, well, finally we are finally in our last meeting, are not you excited about this boy?** "

Brian and everyone watched Sven's amazing creation, but the only one who left him in shock was Torbjörn because he had already seen Sven's creation before.

Sven: " **Unfortunately people will not be able to observe the spectacle that California will have, now get yourself a nasty insect because you will know my true, unique, unparalleled masterpiece. Are you ready for that?** "

Brian prepared to face what would be his biggest challenge: A Titan.

END OF CHAPTER 21

 **This chapter is the third last to conclude.**


	23. 22- The final battle

This chapter may have a little "M" (For the blood).

* * *

CHAPTER 22

Brian watched the Titan who was surrounded by machines who looked at them, everyone was surprised to see the Titan while people were still running to save themselves. In the sky a helicopter was recording the Titan while a reporter was talking on the camera.

Reporter: "Friends, we are observing a Titan who is surrounded by machines who watched for what can be a new hero. Will he be an agent of the now extinct Overwatch or a new vigilante?" -She said watching the Titan.

* * *

 **Wachpoint: Gibraltar**

Everyone was watching the news in California. Winston, Mercy, Mcree, Pharah and their mother Ana, Lucio, Zarya, Symmetra, Reinhardt, Brigitte and Mei were watching what would be a difficult battle.

Mercy: "You do not think we should all be there to help them."

Mcree: "And that you do not think the government would arrest us if we were all there."

Brigitte: "This is ridiculous, my father is there and I have to help him!" -She said, walking away from the place, but she was stopped by Reinhardt.

Reinhardt: "Quiet Brigitte, I know your father very well, I think he will be fine" -said with a soothing voice.

Brigitte doubted it a bit, but she calmed down and decided to watch the news.

Winston: "Hopefully everything goes well" -said while everyone agreed.

* * *

Already in California Brian was watching the Titan and was thinking about where his weak point was.

Sven: " **Do you like it? This Titan was repairing it and adjusting it during the time you did your deliveries** " -he said inside the Titan.

Torbjörn (Mind): "It can not be, that Titan ... I thought that ..." -he said as he looked at the Titan.

Sven: " **Well, without further ado, let's start the fight** ".

The Titan started attacking with his left arm who was going to hit Brian, put on his hood and called his skateboard and left the place without receiving the attack, the Titan took out his arm from the destroyed building and started firing with his rockets, but Brian dodged every rocket that came towards him. A machine flew towards him, but Brian watched him and hit him in the face taking him out of his body, the Titan using his machine gun started firing, but Brian already knew how he was going to finish, dodging it.

On the ground the agents were fighting with the machines that had been destroying each one and that reminded them as when they were in the omnic crisis.

Torbjörn: "Damn, do not stop coming more and more" -he said as he threw some bombs at them.

Soldier 76: "Come on, we have to kill them" -he said as he shot each of them.

Back in the sky, Brian was turning everywhere on the Titan, Sven already knew what he was going to do and relaxed at what he was doing.

Sven: " **Do not think that circling the Titan will stop me** " -he said in a relaxed voice.

Brian: "I was not thinking about spinning around" he said as he stopped in the face of the Titan.

Sven: "One moment, why did he stop, to plan?" -he asked himself as he watched him.

From there a machine prepared his hand to turn it into a bazooka and started firing towards the place where Brian was, but he moved away from the place resulting in the attack hitting him in the face of the Titan making a giant hole, Sven put his eyes on white to see what happened and decided to leave the place. Brian took the opportunity to enter the Titan, upon entering he was looking for Sven who had hidden.

Brian: "Sven I am here, come and face" -said looking anywhere.

Suddenly he felt that something was going to attack him and he went away alone to see Sven who had in his arms a kind of giant Oz who fit on his wrists.

Sven: "Now I think I'm going to eliminate you once and for all," he said angrily.

Brian: "Well, give him everything, deformed dwarf."

Sven began to attack him like crazy to give him, but it was useless since Brian was circling everywhere as long as he did not receive Sven's attacks, and away in another place inside his right glove came a small tube that was above it came out what could be a cane and Brian held it.

Dr. Charles: " **Brian, Brian, can you hear me, boy?** "

Brian: "Dr. Charles?" -He said when he heard his voice.

Dr. Charles: " **If it's me, I'm talking to you inside the transmissions of the MK-215. Listen, I'm seeing the disaster that is causing the Titan in California.** "

Brian: "How?"

Dr. Charles: " **Well I'm watching the news, listen, the only way to destroy that Titan without destroying the city is to send a giant machine capable of taking it up and explode** "

Brian: "Ok, leave everything to me".

Dr. Charles: "Very good, but be careful" -he said, coming out of the transmission.

Sven: "You're done talking to Charles" -he said about to attack him.

Brian used the cane and crossed it in the sickle that was going to attack him, Sven was trying to escape, but Brian grabbed the sickle and began to turn the body of Sven upwards and throwing it off the Titan. Sven was falling, but his robot picked him up and went to him, Brian remembered that robot: it was the same when Sven revealed his true intentions, but in a small version, Sven observed that Brian chased him and started and flew away from him.

* * *

On the ground, a machine was about to attack Doomfist, but was shot by Sombra, she made him get up and took him to the place where they were hiding.

Sombra: "Skies Akande, almost and you're history" -said.

Doomfist: "Uhm," he said snarling as he recovered.

* * *

In the sky, Brian and Sven were chasing each other without stopping, they were spinning around but they did not separate.

Sven (Mind): "Damn, now how do I get rid of him?" -He thought.

Suddenly an idea crossed his mind and he smiled badly, Brian was about to chase him until he heard a scream.

"Brian!" Someone shouted.

When recognizing the voice was nothing less than Alejandra, I look down and she was against the wall along with 3 machines.

Brian: "Ale!" -He shouted as he went to the ground.

Upon reaching, he grabbed his cane and posed in combat mode to attack.

Brian: "Very well let it go now ..."

But when he finished, he realized that ... **it was all false**. What he saw were 4 tables and in the first one a microphone was stuck who repeated his name with the voice of Alejandra. Without realizing a machine was behind him and began to shoot a burst of fire in his back, when receiving the attack Brian was panting while he received a very fast blows who hit all over his body.

Brian took off the hood to throw the blood that had in his mouth staining his suit a little, from there appeared Sven who was still in his robot.

Sven: "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I knew it would work, your weakness was always compassion for others, to protect them without being able to protect yourself, that's why it makes you useless in the fighting".

The machines began to throw lightning bolts at him who shouts loudly.

Brian: " **AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGG!** "

Everyone watched as Brian was suffering while receiving attacks from the machines.

Tracer: "Oh no! I have to help him" -she said, but was stopped by two machines who were about to attack her.

In Gibraltar, all watched as Brian was receiving machine attacks, the girls were horrified at such an act of violence against a minor, while the guys were shocked at what they saw.

Orisa was firing at the machines while Efi and Alejandra were hiding until they heard a screamed too strong, to observe it was nothing less than Brian.

Alejandra: "Brian!" -She screamed horrified as she ran towards him.

Efi: "Alejandra, do not go!" -she scream trying to stop her, but it was too late.

Back with the violent scene Brian was panting heavily while his body was trying to control the balance.

Sven: "I think this is goodbye boy" -he said while one of his machines was pointing- "but before you die I want you to know that you were a great adversary, you have my respect".

Brian was about to dodge the bullet they were going to give him, but his body could not move due to the excess damage his suit received, so he thought about bending over so that the bullet would not fall.

Sven: "Fire ..."

¡ **BANG**!

The bullet had come close to hitting him in his body ...

He did not give to him ... If not to Alejandra directly in the stomach.

She fell to her knees and threw herself to the ground with the bullet and the blood that stained her clothes, Brian was motionless when he saw his friend lying on the floor shot and the tears ran down her face and not only did she hit him but to all those who saw but who affected them the most were Soldier 76 and Sombra. She was stunned to see her friend lying on the ground with her blood out, but 76 felt an uncontrollable anger, grabbed her gun tightly and started attacking Sven.

Soldier: "DAMN IT!" -He shooting him.

Sven just looked at him and shot him sending him to the ground.

Sven: "Oh, that girl had to get in there. How stupid".

Sombra the listener that hacked his robot, but failed to see that a machine shot him sending it against the wall.

Sombra: "You are an ... undesirable trash" -she said while crying.

Brian ran to her and held her head to wake her up.

Brian: "Ale, Ale, Ale, reacts!" -I scream trying to wake her up.

Alejandra opened her eyes feebly to see Brian who was looking at her desperately.

Alejandra: "Brian ..." was the only thing she said.

Brian: "Why? Why did you do it? "He said.

Alejandra: "I could not see you suffer, you were cornered with those machines I had to do it, I could not let go ... the person I love the most".

Brian was shocked to hear what she said, suddenly Alejandra touched his cheek and decided to give him something he never thought: Put his lips against hers. Brian froze before the Kiss that Alejandra was giving him and to be honest that was his first kiss. Everyone remained open-mouthed at what they saw, then the two young people counted the kiss to get oxygen.

Alejandra: "Just defeat Sven and end this catastrophe ... my hero" -she said while Sombra came and held her.

Sombra: "Defeat that moron."

Brian stood up and settled down to finally defeat Sven and end his plans.

Sven: "Bah, that boring moment is what I just saw, better let's continue with the ..." -he stopped when his robot suffered a shock.

When observing it was Brian who had his right fist in the robot's chest.

Brian: "I think we should get through that once and for all" -he said with a smile.

Sven: "Do not think this is an insect!" He said as his robot began to attack.

Brian and the robot were crashing their fists, but Brian started hitting him in the chest making it impossible for Sven to attack, then grabbed and baton and began to hit him everywhere, but he saw a blue deployment approaching and was nothing less than Tracer who was helping him.

Tracer: "Do not worry love, we'll help you" -she said.

Brian smiled and started attacking him, they were all attacking him while Sven could not do anything, but when they stopped they decided to attack, but he was hit in the back who was given nothing less than Doomfist.

Doomfist: "Hurry up, boy!" - he shouted while the robot was about to attack him.

Brian now climb on his skateboard decided to grab the robot back and raise it in the sky.

Sven: "This can not be happening" -he said as he saw that he was sending it to heaven- "And now where did this boy send me?"

When observing that they were addressing the Titan, Sven froze when he saw it and decided to escape, but to his bad luck the door was broken and could not leave, Brian threw the robot where the Titan was and stopped there to think about how he was going to finish with this.

Brian (Mind): "Well Brian you have an opportunity, do not waste it".

Brian went to the robot to give him the final blow.

Sven (Mind): "Damn boy! My plans were thrown in the trash for him" -he thought grunting.

Brian was preparing his right fist while remembering the last time he used it, now that he was close to the robot Brian shouted while his pupils changed not in red but in blue. The fist launched itself with the robot towards the Titan and collided with it as it began to tremble.

 **¡POM!**

END OF CHAPTER 22

 **Here the penultimate chapter, in a few days I will bring the final chapter.**


	24. 23- Everything is over

Finally, the final chapter is here. Thanks to those who followed this story. Here they have it.

* * *

CHAPTER 23

Everyone was impressed and astonished by what they saw, honestly nothing knew to what extent a simple boy could become a true Hero, sacrificing himself to destroy a Titan to simply show the world what was done and how. The smoke that came from the already destroyed Titan was in almost all the sky, the news plane was under the extensive smoke who were trying to flee from it.

The Overwatch agents were watching the sky trying that, if by a miracle, Brian had survived the attack, but they did not find him or Sven so much, Tracer was pleading with him to come back alive except for some injuries.

Dva: "Guys, up!" -She screamed pointing at the sky.

They all looked at the sky and saw that inside the smoke something was going to land on the ground, when falling it was nothing less than Sven that although he was still alive was totally hurt. Sven was trying to get up, but he had just landed where the person he most despised was: Torbjörn who looked at him with a grumpy expression.

Torbjörn: "Well, Sven, I think you're going to stay in jail for your acts."

Sven: "Son of ..." he said growling.

Also inside the smoke came out what could be, Brian's skateboard and indeed it was. The skateboard was very careful because it had the body of Brian who was observing the smoke that had caused.

Brian: "Wow ... I did that?" -he said as he saw the amount of smoke that was in the sky.

MK-215: "That's right, apparently your right fist was accumulated by an incredible force that was able to cross Sven's robot and take it to the Titan".

Dr. Charles: " **Very good job, Brian, you could finish with Sven's plans. I'm very proud that you did it** " -he said from the suit.

Brian: "Well Hehe ... I did what I could" he said as he got up from his skateboard.

Brian stood watching all the people who were looking at him with astonished face, from there Efi ran to him and grabbed his hands while smiling.

Efi: "Brian, you did it, you could defeat Sven!" -She said cheerfully.

Brian: "Hehe, do you see, Efi? I told you, it was just a small fight" -she said as she laughed at his response.

Alejandra was watching them when they saw that they were laughing, she wanted to be with them if it were not for the bullet she had, from there she looked at Sombra who held her head and stroked her cheek.

Sombra: "Do not worry, Ale, Overwatch ... will save you from that" -she said a little hesitantly to the enemy organization.

After a few laughs Doomfist approached Brian who had a serious look on his face.

Doomfist: "I must admit that you left me impressed boy, you have the potential to become "someone" but I will give you some advice: do not go back to meddle in one of our plans because if you do not, regret it" -he said.

Then he stopped to look at him, but not with a wicked smile but with respect for someone, Brian just smiled at him.

Brian: "I do not promise anything" -said seeing him leave the place

Widowmaker: "Do not think I forgot about the Museum" -she said as she approached his face with his.

Brian: "Yeah well I hope to see you again, Widow" -he said with a sly smile.

Widowmaker: "Uhm ... goodbye Cherrie" -she said moving away from him.

Sombra also decided to leave not without first observing Soldier 76 who looked at her and she ignored him going to her team.

Brian to see them go decided to throw himself to the floor while relaxing a little, no doubt a day that stuck in his mind forever.

* * *

 **4 days later**

 **Overwatch Headquarters (Wachpoint: Gibraltar)**

In these last days everything had calmed down, Alejandra could survive on the bullet and who had to rest during those days and they did not know anything about Sven since his attack ended. All but the girls were talking to Brian about what happened in California.

Soldier 76: "Boy, thanks to you we could stop a madman trying to do his evil things all over the world and as we have seen your fighting skills we propose something to you" - he said, but was interrupted by Brian.

Brian: "If it is the disaster that we had, tell him that all expenses are given to the president" -said alarmingly.

Tracer: "No fool, Mr. Morrison was going to ask you if you want you can join Overwatch."

Brian (Mind): "Join Overwatch".

Upon hearing the proposal came many thoughts that came to mind, on the one hand, it would be great to join an organization of Heroes and trying to save the world, but on the other side was the school, his family and could not take them to danger so he thought it over very well before giving the answer.

Brian: "Thank you, but no thanks" - he said leaving everyone amazed by his response.

Tracer: "What, why not, love?"

Brian: "Look, I already knew that they were going to make that proposal to me, I do not accept it because I still have to improve my skills and I want to do this on my own, to face myself to be somebody" -he said while everyone accepted his answer.

Soldier 76: "We understand your answer, but apart from that we want to reward you for your help. Tell me, what can we give you?"

Brian: "Well ..." he said thinking about his answer.

* * *

 **Numbani**

They had all arrived in Numbani where it was daytime to leave Efi and Orisa in her workshop and also to thank her for her help from both her and Orisa's.

Brian: "Thanks Efi and Orisa for their help and also for the skateboard".

Efi: "There's no that Brian and consider the skateboard as a gift from me" -she said.

Orisa: "Goodbye Brian, we hope to see you again".

Brian: "Likewise Orisa, see you."

Brian entered the plane and then took off to his other destination.

Efi (Mind): "See you soon ... Brian" -she thought as she walked with Orisa to her workshop.

* * *

 **Dorado, Mexico**

Where it was at night the plane stayed in the sky while Brian and Alejandra went down so that they could say goodbye while they were going to the bakery, there they were watching for a few seconds.

Brian: "Well, I put half the money that Sven stole in your suitcase, consider the money as "your payment" for your effort" -said as they smiled.

Alejandra: "Thank you Brian and certainly the money is not stolen by Sven, if not ... Sombra" - he said timidly smiling.

Brian: "..." -he did not do anything to listen to what Alejandra said.

Alejandra suddenly began to balance her body as she remembered what she had done in California, to be honest, that act she did without thinking and Brian was looking at her and she got a little nervous.

Alejandra: "Listen, about the kiss ... that was ..." -she said as she blushed.

Brian: "Ah that's nothing Ale and to be honest, that was my first kiss" -he said.

Alejandra: "Really?" She said, looking at him.

Suddenly he approached her and kissed her on the lips making her motionless before the scene they were doing, then Brian broke the kiss while watching her immobile.

Brian: "Now that's the second one. Well I have to go, I hope I can see you again, we'll see you" -he said, walking away from her as he got on the plane.

Alejandra: "Equally ... my hero" -she said as she entered her house.

On the plane, Brian was walking until he noticed that someone was stuck in a giant metal tube that covered his body to his mouth so he would not speak and that person was none other than Sven who was talking, but could not understand it. From there Torbjörn appeared.

Torbjörn: "What? I'll take you to our country to be judged, that's nothing personal" -he said as he left.

* * *

 **California**

Once inside Brian was preparing to return home, I keep the suit in the briefcase where was the money that stole Shade and was preparing his skateboard.

Brian: "Well, here I go alone" -he said.

From there the hatch of the plane opened and Brian was about to leave but not before saying goodbye to the Overwatch agents.

Torbjörn: "Well I can tell you, boy, thank you for helping us specially to capture Sven and say an apology for forcing you very hard, I wish you the best".

Genji: "Take care of yourself boy and keep your body ready for any attack" -he said him with a bow.

Dva: "Goodbye! And do not forget it if you want someone to hang out with while playing video games and you know who to call" -she said making him laugh a little.

Mercy: "Take care of yourself boy and remember not to expose your body with many dangers".

Winston: "See you soon, boy" -he said while eating a banana.

Soldier 76: "Goodbye, boy."

Tracer: "And do not forget, love: The world could always use more heroes." -she said while remembering that phrase when she told him in the Museum.

Brian smiled and prepared to leave the plane.

Brian: "See you soon" -he said as he left the plane with his skateboard.

Tracer: "See you soon, Love" she said as the hatch closed.

Brian finally arrived at his house who seemed to be normal, nothing had changed since his departure, but that did not matter since he could relax after a few crazy days.

Brian: "I'm finally home, what a joy to come back ... I think I'll take a break in case someone worse than Sven appears, do not think about it Brian can now enjoy your free time without any danger".

Then he adjusted his suitcase and opened the handle of his door to finally have a normal day for any teenager without any danger present.

Brian: "Mom, I'm back!"

 **End**

* * *

And well, here ends Overwatch: You are a Hero, English version. Thanks to the people who took their time to read it. And before finishing, this story was written when I read the fanfic called "Hero" of Viking eagle, this story inspired me to make my own story centered on Brian and admit it, There is not so much history about him, including Alejandra.

Thanks for reading it =).


End file.
